The Coming of Christmas
by minni
Summary: Christmas is only a week away; and everyone on the staff has been assigned a secret Santa. Albus soon finds out that he is running out of time...and not simply to buy a gift. But to win a heart. He's no longer the only competitor.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: Hello my fellow members of fanfiction! I am currently possessed by the spirit of Christmas, and I do NOT know why. But in any case, I simply had to write this story. I was listening to "it must have been the mistletoe" on one of my christmas cd's and I simply couldn't fight the urge to create a Christmas story.  
  
disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and if they were, I would be on vacation half way around the world celebrating my success.  
  
authors note: Professor Talaris, I have decided as the name, is the DADA teacher. And just for my reasons of developing characters, he is head of Ravenclaw.  
  
now, on with the story!  
  
**********************************************  
  
All around the castle, there were the usual decorations...holly, tinsel, ornaments, enchanted frost. The spirit of Christmas was certainly everywhere, not just in the decorations, but in the students, as well as the teachers. It seemed as if no one was going around the castle with any look short of happiness. If you turned a corner and bumped into someone, no angry words were spoken, just a thank you for helping them pick up their fallen books.  
  
Classes were just getting out, the students were being let off from their schoolwork to enjoy some well deserved fun. They were leaving for their families. They were taking the chance to buy last minute presents for their friends on their trip to Hogsmeade. They were making snowball fights everywhere among the grounds.  
  
Minerva McGonagall stared out the window at the trio that were currently crushing eachother with handmade snowballs. She couldn't help but smile, they seemed to always have fun those three, they always could find something to keep them occupied, whether or not it included the headmaster and purple hair dye. She let out a small chuckle as she envisioned the happening of two weeks ago. The headmaster Dumbledore just came into the great hall, with purple hair, acting as if nothing had happened. It took him nearly the whole walk to the staff table before he finally found out what everyone had been laughing at. And what was it that she had said to him? "Has Easter come early?"  
  
She took her gaze from the three students, and looked to the left of them. She saw Peter there, head in his hands. Sometimes, she felt so sympathetic towards that child. True enough he fit well with the trio, but she couldn't help but think how it was really only meant to be a trio. Somehow, there hadn't seemed room for another. She let out a sigh, and took her gaze away from the window all together.  
  
She walked towards her messy bed, and made it manually. There had never seemed to a reason to use magic around this time of year. Everything just seemed to fall into place. There was always something about seeing the snow on the ground, the hot chocolate in hand, the warm engaging fires. There was scent of romance even...like one of those cheesy muggle novels where two lost people seem to find comfort in eachothers arms through a cold winter. 'Of course,' she reminded herself, 'they never stay together by the end of the book.' Her smile gently faded, as she started heading down towards the staff room, for a staff meeting, before everyone had left on their holidays.  
  
She entered the room, and as usual, she was the first to arrive. She gave a slight glance at the mistletoe that hung over the table, then sat patiently for the rest of the staff to arrive. One by one they came, until there was only one to wait for, and who else but the headmaster himself?  
  
"Greg," Minerva asked Professor Talaris, "do you know where he is?"  
  
"No, I don't. Probably getting some joke ready or other."  
  
"Oh come now, what sort of joke would he be pla--" she didn't finish, at that moment, he walked in through the door with a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"Morning everyone," he announced softly, "I have an activity to inform you of, before we begin. I want everyone in this room to draw out of a hat for a 'secret santa' as the students call it. You are to get a present for this person, and give it to them on Christmas." The staff members all looked at eachother. Some were smiling, others having a look of absolute dread.  
  
He took out a witches hat, and passed it around the table. One by one, they drew, and by then, nearly all of them had been smiling. The hat came around to Minerva, and she drew silently. Immediately she looked at the name, and let out a low groan. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.  
  
"Oh, by the way everyone, you're not to ask the person you're buying for, for a Christmas suggestion. This is surprise only." Everyone looked at eachother again, and there seemed to be a universal groan.  
  
"Albus, isn't this a bit short notice? Christmas is only a week away," Minerva asked quietly.  
  
"A little short notice, yes. But I have confidence in all of you," he stopped, and looked, "Now, let's get this meeting done."  
  
*****************************  
  
Minerva left the meeting feeling both relieved, well as angry. 'Albus Dumbledore?! What could you get a man that has everything that any person could want?' she thought quietly. 'Well, I suppose a box of chocolate frogs and a nice book would be fine. But I think that I want something more...meaningful. But what?' She turned the corner that led to her office.  
  
'I wonder if anyone else is already losing their head like I am.'  
  
*****************************  
  
"So tell me Albus, did you jinx the bag or what? From what I can tell, just about all of your pairs are couples...or you just think they should be," Gregory peeped up at Albus at the end of the meeting.  
  
"I may have jinxed the bag...not that you need to tell the whole world that."  
  
"I suppose that means you've gotten Minerva?"  
  
"How ever did you guess?"  
  
"What are you going to fix her with?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I've been thinking about it for a long time, I don't know what I should get her. Not to say that I don't have a few ideas."  
  
"Do tell, I love a good intrigue."  
  
"I was thinking about maybe jinxing some mistletoe, and putting it in a box. Then I'd get a good laugh, hopefully a good kiss along with it."  
  
"You really ought to do something like that! For God's sake, you've been infatuated with her for years! It's about time that you made a move on her, and if you won't...then I will."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't act like an idiot. You're not the only one who's had their eye on her. If you haven't done anything by the new year, I will."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
well, that was fun, now wasn't it? Now, there is a little button to the bottom left of this screen that I would appreciate if you would hit...all you have to do is write a little note to me. Simple, isn't it?:-)  
  
happy holidays 


	2. Week One: Snowballs and Surprises

Hello dear people! Oh wow! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews. I wasn't expected much of a response. So, just for you, I've written, and re- written this chapter a billion different times, and hope that you get as good of a response to it as well.!  
  
This chapter may come out a big angsty, romantic, or just throw you for a turn, but I shall explain if something is not clear at the end of the chapter. Now...on w/ the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
:One Week: Snowballs and surprises  
  
Albus walked quickly down the corridor, towards Minerva's rooms, where she was sure to have gone. Breakfast had already happened, and the school altogether had been released the day before from classes. He strode for what seemed like hours, until he came upon the sealed door. He reached for the door handle, but thought more of it, and knocked.  
  
"Coming."  
  
He waited patiently while she came. She opened the door with a smile, and he couldn't help but note her shiny green eyes. "Oh, Albus, is there something else?"  
  
"No, no. I um...wanted to talk to you about something apart from school work. I need to tell you something."  
  
She nodded, and beckoned him to come inside. He walked in, and stood, looking around the warm room. "Sit down Albus, anyplace is fine."  
  
He looked around, and found a small chair by her fireplace. He decided that might be the best place...his only other option was really her bed, and that would be a mistake for sure. "I won't be long, I just needed to say something to you."  
  
She herself, did take a seat on the bed, and looked at him uncomprehensively. "So what is it that you want to say?"  
  
He stared at her, running thoughts through his head. 'Come on, you can do it Albus, you've ran this through your head a million and a half times. This shouldn't be as hard as it is...Oh Merlin's beard, does she have to smile like that?' He shook his head.  
  
"So now you don't have something to say?" she asked quietly, her smile had somewhat drifted from her face, and in place of it was some sort of...if it had been anyone else, he may have called it a teasing face.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I do have something to say."  
  
"Alright then, what?"  
  
"I...I..." he knew there was a reason why he had not made a move before now, when it came down to it, he just could never make himself do it. "it's a lovely day outside, don't you think?"  
  
If she hadn't had a look of apprehension before, it was certainly there now. "You came to talk about the weather?"  
  
"Well, I guess I was wondering if you would er...want to go on a walk with me, outside the grounds?"  
  
She considered him a few seconds, then smiled. "Why not? I suppose it's just lovely outside, I was looking out this morning, and I even thought about going out then."  
  
A flood of relief surrounded his body, he couldn't take rejection, not now when time was so short. He stretched his hand for her to grasp, and he pulled her up from the bed. "Is there anything that you um...need to go?"  
  
"I think gloves may be helpful," she walked towards her bedside bureau and pulled out a set of dark blue gloves, "Do you want a pair? I have an extra."  
  
"Sure. I don't think it would hurt, now would it?"  
  
She turned around, and handed him the gloves. "Shall we leave?"  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
They made their way down the castle, passing what little students still were at the school, who seemed to take notice of their arm-in-arm stroll towards the snowy grounds. Albus looked down on Minerva occasionally, making note of how her smile matched so wonderfully with her eyes. Like a jigsaw puzzle, and the way the pieces just seemed to fit. Somehow, he had always known that this conspiracy with the staff members would end up in something. He had hardly realized it until she had been teaching for a year or so. But when he did finally see it, he had thought of nothing else. 'Unfortunately', he thought, 'I'm running out of time rather quickly to get this finished.'  
  
They came upon the snowy grounds, and she pointed towards the quidditch pitch. "Yes, that will be fine. I don't believe any of the teams would be practicing now," they walked arm in arm towards the gigantic stadium. Albus quickly realized however, that 'fine' was not the word for the quidditch pitch, for this moment, his, moment. Perfect was the word. The snow lay untouched in this enclosed chamber, and was at least two feet deep...perfect for snow angels, perfect for his angel.  
  
"Just like a winter wonderland," she whispered. She looked up at him, a smile, and her lips turned a lighter pink than normal from the cold, "care to play in it?"  
  
"Play?" he stared at her apprehensively.  
  
She just shook her head, and grasped his hand. He was pulled, until he was center in the pitch, and stared at her. She smiled a dazzling smile at him, a mesmerizing smile at him, he wasn't thinking...there she was. On perfect timing...she pushed him on the ground.  
  
"Minerva I am going to put a HEX on you! Get back here!" he screamed as he pulled himself up from the freezing snow.  
  
She had most definately made her distance, she had to have been ten yards away from him. She smiled sheepishly at him, her cheeks a light pink. She didn't even flinch as he walked towards her, he found out all too soon that's what she had been anticipating. He pointed his finger at her, trying his best to keep his 'stern face' and not start laughing as he was compelled to do. "That was very, very, very, uncalled for."  
  
"Yes, but it's about to get worse."  
  
"Worse?" he didn't have time to respond, before he had a second to react, a snowball was planted ontop of his head.  
  
He stayed still for a minute, letting the melting snow soak through his robes, then looked at her. "Alright, to hell with hexes, you are going to get a wad-ful of snow up your nose!" he raced towards her, and pushed her onto the once neat snow.  
  
They continued like that for nearly an hour. By the time they both reached the castle again, they both were soaked from head to foot in snow and water.  
  
"So did you enjoy your outting Professor Dumbledore?" she asked quietly, as they entered the empty corridor.  
  
"Min, how old are you? I didn't think women your age were supposed to act like adolescents."  
  
"You know, it's kind of funny. I don't usually get feelings to do stupid things like that, and you have to admit that it WAS stupid. I just dont...it's only when I'm around you, you know what I mean? I feel more...well, different. I don't really want to stay like myself. I want...I AM different when I'm around you."  
  
He looked down on her, feeling hot tention slowly flowing through his veins. 'Does she know what she's saying? Or am I just misinterpreting it?' "I know perfectly well what you mean...it's very common. We get along well enough, sometimes too well, I think."  
  
"Is there really such a thing as TOO well?" she asked quietly, more to herself than Albus, but he took it into consideration none the less.  
  
"I suppose not. But we're talking about a platonic relationship...if you catch my drift."  
  
"Yes, I get it," they turned a corridor, the one that splits their rooms. "I should go and get cleaned up a bit before a student sees me."  
  
"More like sees us," he whispered quietly. She stared at him, her eyes seemed to hold something different this time though. They were wide, the pupils expanded, like the look of a child who wants his mother, or maybe even the one on a tiny puppy. 'Merlin's Beard,' he thought, 'she knows what I'm thinking. She knows.'  
  
"Albus?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I guess I'll see you at dinner then?"  
  
He stared at her, he was somehow hoping for more a serious question than that. But yes, again, he knew, he was hoping for too much. One snowball fight didn't make them any closer than they were the hour before. A memory, that's all it was...now wasn't the moment, there never was a moment. "Yes, I suppose so. I'll makesure and save you a seat." They both headed down their own separate corridors, and the doors 'clunk' seemed to be heard simultaneously down each.  
  
**************************************  
  
Minerva walked silently into her room, feeling oddly warm after what should have been the coldest experience in her adult life. For once, she was smiling. For once, she nearly got there. 'Why did I go and have to ruin the moment?' she thought quietly, "I guess I'll see you at dinner then? What am I turning into?" She shook her head in disgust, and made her way towards her bathtub to draw herself a warm bath. She needed to think.  
  
The tub filled quickly. She could see the steam coming from the heated water, and took in a sigh of relief. Therapy. She let her hair out of her bun, though already messed up, it fell down in a heap of black, with some curls from the bun weaved in and out of the intricate mess. She smiled to herself, and took off the outer layer of clothes. She began unbottoning the inside layer, but heard a distinct knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' she wondered. She walked closer to the door, "Who is it?"  
  
"Greg."  
  
She breathed in deeply, and looked herself over. 'I suppose it's fine. He surely won't be here for very long.' She didn't bother to put her hair up, or to put on her outer robes. She was still plenty covered, with still another layer of robes underneath what was visible. "Come in."  
  
He walked in the door with a deep strut, his self confidence seeming to show more than she had seen it. She payed attention to his eyes however, who seemed to look her over immediately once he had noticed her appearance. He smiled a dazzling row of white teeth towards her, and walked further in, so she could shut the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked sufficiently.  
  
"Just to talk. You're not busy, are you?"  
  
"Well, actually, yes. I was just getting ready to get um...cleaned up."  
  
"So I see," he looked at her up and down again, not so obviously, but it was still apparent to Minerva, who was watching him lost in thought. "Your hair...it's long, really long."  
  
"Thank you. It took me a long time to get it this long."  
  
He nodded, and picked up her chin so it was facing more towards his head. His eyes met hers in a dramatic gesture. "You look pretty when your hair is down. It makes you look...even MORE beautiful than you are normally."  
  
She smiled again, not knowing what else to do. He was a handsome man, there was no doubt about that. Broad shoulders, dark brown hair, brilliant brown eyes...his deep, baratone voice that was always rememberable. Though her initial judgment was of him more as a lady hunter, somehow, he had a way of sucking her in. Not like Albus. With Albus, she felt happy inside, she felt wonderful, she felt uplifted. When she was with Greg...she felt...tense.  
  
"You know, you really are beautiful," he said softly, knowing well enough the mood that he was setting. "Too beautiful for anyone to bypass," his hand cupped her face, touching her in a soft gesture. She didn't make him go, so he progressed to the next step. He kissed her. She didn't respond right away, but she did none the less.  
  
Their lips departed, and she stared up at him with round eyes. "Come with me Minerva. You and I, we can make everything right. We'll set the Christmas spirit," his hands reached around, and gently found their way through her mess of hair.  
  
"Greg...we...we can't."  
  
"I can assure you Min, we can," he whispered softly, his lips connected with her warm skin, despite herself, she let out a groan, "Oh...God," she whispered.  
  
"Come over Min, we can keep it a secr-"  
  
"Greg, we're not supposed to be doing stupid things like this. I'm...I'm not interested. I can't let this happen."  
  
"Of course you're interested, I know you Minerva, you want th-" He stopped mid-sentence as the loud knock of the door was acknowledged. She looked up at him, then at the door. She nodded, and answered the door.  
  
"Albus," she stated quietly.  
  
"Sorry to see you again so soon, but I still have your snow gloves. I wanted to give them to you while I still remembered."  
  
"No, it's fine," she whispered. "Greg came over to...talk. He was just leaving, so he could go and do something more productive with his time," she turned towards Greg, and made a gesture that certainly said, 'out'.  
  
Albus looked over Minerva's shoulder, and looked at Greg. Taking the hint, he looked back down on her, and lord help him, he saw a wet mark on her neck. He suddenly took notice of her hair being down, then the absence of her outer robes. Seizing up his courage, he asked, "What have you and Greg been talking about?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, he's leaving now, and the conversation is over."  
  
Albus nodded, and handed her the gloves. As he walked down the corridor towards his rooms, the image wouldn't leave his mind. What had Greg done? If he had any ounce of sense left in him, it would be not to let his imagination run away with him. Albus was determined not to lead to assumptions, no matter how often they filled his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I dont know if you caught it, or if I did a good job in puting it in there, but Greg is well, obviously NOT waiting until after the new year. And Minerva is OBVIOUSLY wanting to choose Albus...of course, now despite what he wants to do, he may himself lead to assumptions. ay?  
  
Well, hope you liked it, and I hope I can post in less than a week. I am determined to get this thing posted before Christmas, which means 7 or 8 chapters in 6 weeks! Well, r&r please, and thanks for reading it even if you DONT review. It makes me happy to know that someone likes to read my stuff. 


	3. Six Days: All controlled?

hmmmm...i see some of you haven't been reading my notes up at the top of this page. But for those who hopefully will seek there answers upon the top, here they are. Greg, (professor Talaris) is the DADA teacher, and head of ravenclaw. This story takes place probably around 5 or 6 years after Minerva starts teaching, and yes, the marauders are present. I haven't decided what year they're in...probably one of the later ones, but I ask, does it TRULY matter?  
  
*****************************************  
  
six days:  
  
"Albus, I'm sorry, but I can't be your wife. I'm hopelessly inlove with Greg, I'm sorry if I ever led you on, but you just looked like fun to tease. Please forgive me?" she stared at him, a smile on her face. She had that smile again, a teasing one, as he had finally figured out. "Please?" she draped her arms lightly around his neck, just showing enough of her dazzling eyes to keep him wanting.  
  
"Minerva...I, I can't let you. I need you."  
  
"We all need things. You make me happy when I'm near. Greg makes me feel wanted. We all have our strengths, I choose the man with more of it," she whispered even softer this time. "It was fun, but it wasn't what I needed."  
  
Right there, that moment, for the first time in his life, he began to cry. Right infront of her, just waiting for some sympathetic reaction. He had nothing left.  
  
All of a sudden a horrid, almost inhuman sound hit his ears. He no longer lay on the ground crying, he lay on the ground panting, searching for a way to escape the sound. All at once he saw Minerva, then nothing but darkness. Albus started to come into focus...  
  
"Fawkes," he whispered.  
  
The bird walked along Albus's shoulders, then sat next to his head, and wiped the tears off of Albus's cheek with his own head. He let out a small squawk, and sat, eyes wide open staring at his master.  
  
"Good Lord, I was crying," Albus began to speak in an undertone voice, "Why had that seemed so real? That, that was only a dream, right Fawkes?" He asked, only to set his troubled thoughts at ease.  
  
He cooed gently as a response.  
  
"I'm going berserk over her. It...oh Fawkes! It's hopeless. I saw them together, it's just...I thought I was starting to get close. I thought...," Albus stopped mid-sentence, and lightning seemed to come across his eyes, "that dirty double crosser."  
  
******************************************  
  
Minerva didn't have much of a time sleeping. She woke up time and time again that evening. Finally deciding to get up by the tenth time, also known as four o'clock, she marched quietly through the halls to get some grading done in her office. She ran across the ghosts, Peeves more than once. On the sixth time, she finally decided to tell him to buzz off.  
  
"Peeves, could you please leave me alone? You know, I could get you thrown out of this dump faster than you can set off a pack of stink bombs."  
  
"That may be so, but rumor at the castle is that you're in a whole lot of trouble."  
  
"Tell me Peeves," she stopped to eye him with a skeptical look, "why would I be getting into trouble?"  
  
"Word is that you're pulling too men around, with one leash. Very naughty, Miss McGonagall...or is it Mrs. Dumbledore? Or maybe Mrs. Talaris yet?"  
  
She stared at him, quickly becoming angry. She held her restraint, which was awfully hard for one who got less than five hours of sleep in one night. "First of all Peeves, you will call me PROFESSOR, and secod of all, who in this God forsaken place told you ANY of that?!"  
  
"Finders keepers, losers weepers," he cackled, as he flew away for the final time.  
  
"Peeves get your ghostly self back here before I...I...I..." she stopped mid-sentence, the screaming was getting too much for her...this whole scenario was getting to be too much for her, already, and it had only been a day!  
  
She piled into her office, wanting nothing more than to transfigure a punching bag, and beat the stuffing out of it. Of course...she didn't happen to be the only one to see Peeves that morning. What with certain students up and about on days like that.  
  
********************************************  
  
Greg woke up happily that morning, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He smiled at the thought of her sweet skin, just lying there like an open book. "Ahhh...he sighed," she may not be wanting me now, but by the time Christmas is over...she will," he whispered softly, "she will."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Minerva sat quietly at the staff table, feeling the headache throbbing through her brain. She clasped her hand to her head, begging to stay focussed. She waited impatiently as the mail arrived. Not that she usually got any, it just gave her something to look forward to, something to think about.  
  
A tawny owl came and dropped a letter right infront of her. She jumped back from her chair at the surprise, being the most enthusiastic thing she had done all morning. She stared at the seal on the letter. It had the Hogwarts symbol on it, obviously from one of the teachers. She let out a groan, and slipped her fingers between the folds. The letter was on pink partchment, or was it red? She couldn't quite tell between her headache, and the unusual colors. The letter slipped out, and she read it,  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS?  
  
FOREVER YOURS,  
GREG  
  
She looked next to her, and saw him smiling. She rolled her eyes, and turned to him. "Number one, we're not supposed to ask people that we drew, and number two, I'm not supposed to know that you even have me."  
  
"I know. I didn't draw you. I want to know so I can get it for you. Much better than whatever Dumbledore's going to get you."  
  
"Dumbledore? You mean Albus?"  
  
"Yeah," he saw Minerva twinge at the language, "he drew you. He's the one who's stressing over it, of course, he doesn't have a clue what to get you. So I thought I may do the charitable thing this Christmas and give you a special present."  
  
"And what pray-tell would that be?"  
  
"Whatever you want," he raised an eyebrow, and his smile looked adorably wonderful with his unshaved chin.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't need anything."  
  
"That's not what I asked," he said, as he moved in closer to Minerva. His hand came gently on her thigh, which sent unwanted tingles up and down her spine, "I asked what do you WANT."  
  
She stared at him, feeling shivers run all across her body. Lord, she didn't want to feel attracted to him. She didn't want to feel his hands on her...but she couldn't help but feel the way she did. She needed someone, plain as that. No one wanted to be alone on Christmas. 'Think of something else, Minerva. You don't have to let him treat you like this.' she took in a deep breath, and glared. "I don't want anything, nor do I need anything from you. Let me be."  
  
"Fine," he whispered.  
  
Oh how she wished he wouldn't do that. It reminded her of things that she hadn't thought of in years...well, not seriously anyhow. Visions danced through her mind, simple ones, though perhaps slightly erotic. Just a flash of linen, then bare skin, then the fire. She found herself staring into his dreamy eyes. Feeling her breath quicken with every word. 'It's the headache Minerva, remember that...THE HEADACHE. Don't let him twist your thoughts.'  
  
"Please, don't talk to me again about Christmas or anything related, alright?"  
  
"Why not? Is Minerva trying to hide from the truth?"  
  
She knew she shouldn't answer, just ignore him. Just stay away from his thoughts that were quickly invading her own private world. But it wasn't that simple, she knew, and he knew. But she had to answer. "What is the truth, might I ask?"  
  
"You're attracted to me. You try to hold it off, but you know, very deep down that you want nothing more than a nice, strong body by you at night. This is where the beauty of it is you see, I am attracted to you. And I want nothing more than a warm," he stopped, obviously trying to find the right word, "pleasurable woman next to me at night."  
  
"You don't know what I want Greg. What I want, is someone that will stand by me, not play with my emotions everyday and every waking hour," she said with a newfound courage.  
  
"I'm not playing with your emotions, I'm merely pointing out your options."  
  
"Perhaps," she said in a low tone, "if they are options as you call them, then give me time to choose what I want."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
She could see the smile twitching at his lips. She knew she was giving in, abiding time...she knew that he knew what she was doing. It didn't seem to work out like she had planned; or rather, didn't plan.  
  
She nodded curtly, and left the staff table to go to her classroom so she could correct some of the students winter essays...she had no other defense than to hide, to PLAN.  
  
There in the lighted room she felt safe, she felt secure. If there was one thing she knew how to be, it was cast out from the world. She wasn't a recluse or anything of the sort, she just simply enjoyed having her privacy, simple as that. Perhaps that was why she chose to be a teacher, and avoid all the rumors that seemed to pass through the ministry...at least at the castle, the rumors stayed within the walls. Where as at the ministry, well, they only got to be more amply fitted to the receptionists beliefs, and from there it set off.  
  
She rolled her eyes in frustration. She didn't know what to do anymore. Greg was getting too close for his own good, and Albus walked in on that horrid display. And now Peeves seemed to know something about it. And God only knows what else what was instore for the winter holidays.  
  
"Minerva," a low voice said.  
  
She knew who it was, how could one mistake that deep voice of one Albus Dumbledore? "Albus," she whispered, a faint breath of air, "I...I didn't think you'd want to...I didn't think you'd talk to me."  
  
"I always want to talk to you. You make my days better by laughing. Have you not learned that by now?" he asked.  
  
Minerva stared at him. There was something...different about him. His same blue eyes were there, just beckoning her, but they seemed to have lost their sparkle. Then she took notice of his clamped hands, as if he were pining to kill something. She looked up at him innocecently, and felt the temperature go down about ten degrees.  
  
"I...I think I need to tell you what happened yesterday," she whispered, knowing that she had to confide in someone.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Albus...it wasn't what it looked like. Honestly. I was getting ready for a bath, and then he came over and OH! He just started messing with my mind and making me react to things. I couldn't help it," she said desperatly, trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
"Perhaps something is telling you to be with him then?"  
  
"No," she shook her head dramaticallly, "I don't; I can't be with him."  
  
"Why not? There obviously is some physical attraction."  
  
"Albus," she stared at him. He wasn't being the caring man she knew he was. There was something in the simple way he held himself that suggested it. He couldn't help her. He only wanted to end that fiasco, and get on with life. "...I guess you're right."  
  
He nodded, and made a smile. Again, it wasn't like his usual smile. It almost looked as if he had forced himself to make it. But why on Earth would he be doing that? "Anything you need Minerva?"  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
He began to turn around and leave the room. For some odd reason, she felt an awkward wave of sadness at his leave. He hadn't seemd at all enthusiastic about her situation. Not that he really had a reason to act eager at the story, but he always at least took on the task of ACTING it. She stared as he left, feeling the warmth of their relationship slowly die towards a small glow.  
  
************************************  
  
'That's it old boy, she's taken. If would have just done something yesterday, ANYTHING! And she would have at least thought about it! Kissed her, held her hand, embraced her. Any of the following may have worked, but what did I do? "I'll save you a seat at dinner" Well, no more. I screwed up, and what happens for the billionth time in my life? It's taken away.'  
  
Albus paced up towards his office, yelling out the password. "CHOCOLATE KISS!", and then slammed the door. "I'm such and IDIOT!"  
  
"Quite right, but to add to the list, you've got the title of loser too."  
  
Albus spun around, and stared by his fireplace. A dark figure was there, obviously waiting for him. "You, uh...sent me a very interesting letter Dumbledore. So I broke the rules and beat you...get over it."  
  
"We had a deal Greg. You weren't supposed to go galavanting around her rooms and snog her to death. She's supposed to be my chance."  
  
"Well you out beat it, didn't you? Just barely tripping over the finish line, giving me time to take the grand prize."  
  
"I see you've become more philosophical since I last saw you Greg. But what in the hell do you think you're doing! NEW YEAR. You said you would not lay a hand on her until the new year! What is wrong with you!?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. Actually, my eyes are wide open. You're not good enough for her, so I merely took my chance."  
  
"You backstabbing liar," he hissed.  
  
"Backstabbing perhaps. But liar? Well, I guess that may be true. Perhaps I should have been in Slytherin? I'm not good enough for you Griffindor courage holders. But of course...I make my own rules when it comes to women."  
  
"She isn't just any woman. She's...she's the greatest person I've ever met."  
  
"That may be so. But she's still a woman...a very attractive woman, I might add."  
  
"Shut up. If you dare hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."  
  
"Not if I kill you first."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
you know what? I think I'm having too much fun with this story, is that possible? Neways, :-), Me thinks I shall end up with more chapters than I bargained for, but I shall try my best to get this done in the appropriate amount of time. I am very capable of fast typing, and fast thinking, therefor, if I do not finish this by Christmas...then you all have a right to hate me. Unfortunately, i can't promise anything more.  
  
You ask which student heard Minerva and Peeves? Well, BWAHAHAHAHA, finders keepers. [naw, it'll be revealed hopefully in the next chapter.]  
  
Well, now Albus has more of a problem than HE was hoping for now doesnt he? Death threats and all seems to be lost on the brink of Christmas?  
  
And Minerva? Well...dilemmas are so fun to cope with. It will all turn out alright in the end...but due stay tuned until next time. 


	4. Six Days: A mess!

Day 6: A Mess  
  
"Get out," Albus hissed slowly.  
  
"So the almighty headmaster finaly loses for once," Greg responded with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh no, this is only the beginning. You won't win. You forget just who I am."  
  
Greg walked slowly towards the door, and put his hand on the knob. He slowly turned around, and faced Albus again, only to put in one more cruel word. "Which is what? A loser? Coward? Both?" a wicked smile flashed across his face, and he left the room before Albus could respond.  
  
Albus took in a deep breath, feeling the heat of the conversation. "He'll die before he hurts her. He'll die"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Minerva stared quietly in her office, taking an everlasting glance at the snow covered grounds. Lord her life was a mess. Not perfect like it had seemed for a short time yesterday. It was a full blown mess. She hated Greg. She hated how he had approached her yesterday, and today. She hated how he treated her. She hated his sweet talking. She hated the way he smelled. She hated how he made her senses go all off course. Most of all...she hated how he made her question everything.  
  
For so long, she had been so lonely...only now did she realize exactly how lonely she really was. Years without a touch, or even so much as a tremble. Then all of a sudden, she could have it all. But Greg wasn't the one, she knew. If there ever was a "one", he wasn't it. There was only one person she had ever truly wanted...truly with every single cell that she possessed. If only.   
  
Though Greg...he offered what she had always wanted. Even if the consequences could be for a month, or a year, or a day, it didn't matter. He had what she needed, if nothing else, he had it physically. She was so desperate for it, she longed for it. She mentally slapped herself. She wasn't just waiting for someone to gallavant around her rooms with her. She wasn't even waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet, though it may be a plus, she was waiting for love. Love from that "one" special person. "mmmmm," she whispered, how that man just made her melt at the seams. His wonderful, warm touch, the way that crooked nose made her want to know every single angle and ridge of his body. Then, that one special moment, when they said goodbye, "Before they see us."  
  
So many erotic thoughts came to her in that single sentence. It reminded her of her much younger days, when she was in school, sneaking around for some fun.   
  
  
  
It reminded her of her of what she had always wanted to happen. 'It just isn't fair,' she concluded, 'And what's worse, I can't talk to Albus about it. He doesnt' understand. He acts as if...he's proposed to me or something. He...won't listen.'  
  
She shuddered. Lord that hurt, to think about it. Albus.....wouldn't.....listen. Her Albus, her best friend, to whome she could always confide in. He wouldn't listen.  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes. That simple sentence hurt more...than she had ever hurt in her life.  
  
"Minerva?" she heard a deep, melodical voice call in.  
  
She turned sadly, she knew who it was. "Greg."  
  
He studied her for a few seconds. But...he didn't seem to be looking at her like he had been. Like he had suddenly gotten a real human instinct. Like he really cared. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here," she whispered.  
  
"True, but still, you should tell me what's bothering you. It's the Christmas holidays, act joyous."  
  
"I'm afraid today is not my day to be happy, thank you very much. Now leave."  
  
"I need to talk to you first."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Dumbledore. He and I had a very interesting chat just now."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You and I."  
  
"What did you say to him?" she looked at him with a grimace.  
  
He moved in closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders gently. "I know that I've been unforgivably rude to you both today, and yesterday. I am beyond sorry, truly. I also know that you...don't really know what to do with me; I should have approached you differently. But if you'll have a go...I'd be getting all I want for Christmas. What Dumbledore said, " he paused, wanting the impact to be plentiful, "is that he approves of us having a relationship."  
  
She stared at him. He had seemed sincere, actually, this was quite a change. He seemed wonderfully sincere, he meant it, she could tell. What made it even better, was that very last, simple sentence. "he approves of us having a relationship." A smiled twitched at the end of her mouth.  
  
"Why...did you come to me like you did, both today, and yesterday? Why didn't you just say what you're saying now?"  
  
"I was thinking that he might take you away...before I ever had a chance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can you not see the look in his eyes when he's staring at you? Lust would be the word, definately. I didn't want you to get hurt by him."  
  
"Albus? Hurt ME?"  
  
"He has it in for you Minerva. Can you not see it in his eyes?"  
  
"I've...never looked," she whispered, slowly being drawn into his soft spoken words.  
  
"It's there, it's always been there," he whispered. His body came closr to hers. She could felt the warmth of his skin, the heat of his breath.  
  
"Will you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Be there?"  
  
She felt his gaze on her, no longer eyeing her with a determined look. This time, his eyes told her that he was looking at her with kindness; and perhaps love. He lifted her chin gently, his dark eyes, making contact with her green ones. "Always," he smiled warmly, and kissed her softly. So soft, it was barely even a flutter...they departed, and stared. Lord, he looked so handsome. She couldn't stand it, if she was stuck with him, she would give all she had. She lifted her head higher, and felt the full force of his body against hers. "Always," he said again, and kissed her. It was deep, too deep for a second kiss, but God it felt good.  
  
****************************************************  
  
James watched closely, feeling no guilt for what he was doing. Peeves had tipped him off, saying that there was a possibility of good happenings that day. Of course, he didn't need Peeves to TELL him, he knew there was bound to be a few good, well, entertaining events that day.  
  
What had Peeves sad? Talaris, AND Dumbledore? This was getting good. Perhaps a bit sickening, but good.  
  
He stared intently, as his two professors kissed. 'Well, I know he wasn't lying about Talaris.' He turned as he saw them sucking eachother's mouths out. He could stand kissing, but not that sort of action...just way too sickening.  
  
"James?"  
  
His insides dropped, and died as he turned. "P-p-p-rofessor Dumbledore sir."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just...I was just asking Professor McGonagall a question."  
  
"That's not what it looks like to me. You've been outside that door for five minutes. Seems to me, that you're doing some sneaking around."  
  
James gulped. He had been watching him for some minutes. How was he going to find his way out of this one?  
  
"Well, I was waiting for Professor McGonagall and Talaris to stop um...talking."  
  
"Very well, then I will go and...stop them."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Albus walked into the office, he didn't want a student to be around when he talked to Minerva. He needed to tell her what was going on, he needed to confess everything.   
  
His gaze immediately turned towards the couple in the corner, for a few seconds, he forgot to blink. There he was, touching his Minerva. Moving his hands all over, and in broad daylight none the less. It was almost too sickening to bare. He had won...he had her. Through some dimlight, he found the strength to speak. "A-hem, Professor McGonagall."  
  
The two of them stopped, and looked towards him. Minerva's face, a bright pink, and Greg's with a broad smile as if saying, "I told you so."  
  
None of them spoke, the situation was odd enough. Greg stepped forward, obvously not seeing James. "Can I help you with something, D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E?"  
  
"Minerva has a student waiting."  
  
"Well, well, someone has a spy now?" Greg said, as he looked over Albus's shoulder.  
  
"What do I need a spy for, when I know what you're doing?"  
  
"So he can tell you how bad it is? So you'll know that she's too good for you?"  
  
"You just are too blind to tell who's good for her, and who's not."  
  
"I may be blind, but at least my life isn't short lived. And I've won. What is that phrase? I see said the blind man?  
  
"I'll bet. Once you've slept with her, you'll drop her like a snitch on a quidditch field."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Minerva looked from one to the other. 'oh God, what's happening. And infront of a student.'  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Leave this place, NOW before I turn you both into frogs!" she screamed.  
  
They both quit bickering immediately, and looked at her in shock. They didn't move, just stared.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET THE HELL OUT!"  
  
They both grimaced at eachother, and left. James followed after the two.  
  
She breathed in deeply. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
He turned and looked at her with sheer dread. "Yes P-Professor?"  
  
"Please, if you have any respect for me, or any of your teachers...please, don't tell anyone," she sniffed up a tear that had begun to fall, "I'll give you thirty points if you don't."  
  
James nodded, and left. Minerva watched him leave, knowing for certain if her life wasn't a mess before, it sure as hell was one now.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
and the tables turn? Greg a good actor? Albus a wreck? Rumors around the castle? Just how many problems shall be entered? bwahahaha, it's anyones guess! dont worry.  
  
Update soon? yes! my goal is 3 updates a week, reviews before the weekend may be nice. But I do this for fun...so what do I care about the reviews. 


	5. Five Days: Missing

*****************************  
  
day 5: Missing  
  
Albus tossed and turned. 'Merlin's beard, tonight is worse than last night...I can't just sit around here. She's...she's got at least give me a chance. Since that dirty double crosser isn't going to change his mind, I'll try to change hers. I've got to.'  
  
He gathered himself up from bed, and put robes on over his muggle nightwear. Which was quite a sight, what with his pin-striped pants, and brown night shirt. He took in a deep breath. 'I can't back out this time. He's...he's going to win her, and then break her heart if I don't.'   
  
He walked quickly away, from his rooms, and made his way towards hers. His hand began to sweat with every step, his heart raced; whether it be anxiety, or desperation, or even giddiness, he didn't know. All he knew, was that she was there, no doubt in her nightwear. No doubt, looking beautiful. 'No doubt thinking about that low-life who's going to be dead by the end of this year.' His hands squeezed together, only wishing his head were in the middle.  
  
Her door was soon in sight, just lying their waiting to be entered. He gulped, and pounded gently on the door. She didn't answer quickly, but he could hear the movement.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Albus. I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Do you really want me to say it Minerva? You know perfectly well why I"m here."  
  
She didn't respond. She merely unlocked the door, and let him. He tried his best not to stare at the nightgown, that was far more low cut than any man should be seeing at two in the morning. Especially since it had been at least three years before a last encounter had taken place. His try wasn't very productive though. He tried to look at her face. But somehow, his eyes just slowly darted downward. He rolled his eyes, 'stop it!'  
  
She led him towards the bed, and beckoned him to sit down. The sheets were overturned, just making it slightly obvious where she had been sleeping, still having a deep indent upon the cusion. "Albus," she whispered.  
  
"Minerva," he replied, making a silent invitation to the conversation.  
  
"I suppose there isn't much to say. I...I don't know what happened."  
  
"Not to point out the facts Min, but that is pretty obvious. A student? Greg? I'm honestly not trying to sound like a critic here, but what happened?"  
  
She smiled slightly, "I just told you I don't know."  
  
"Well, tell me what PHYSICALLY happened."  
  
She gulped, making it obvious with the pale moonlight shining upon her untanned skin. "He came over to me, and said that you and he had been in a conversation. He said that you approved of us being together. I guess I sort of snapped then. The next thing I could think about was Greg...you would think that the hormones wouldn't be so apt to coming alive by now. Long story short, I didn't think...I know I messed up something awful, and if you want me to...leave, I certainly will."  
  
"Leave? Why would I want you to leave?"  
  
"You can't tell me that behavior like that was teacherlike. I...I don't think I want to even face tomorrow. I don't think it's possible for James to not tell. He's just that sort of person."  
  
"He wouldn't tell. He knows what's at stake."  
  
"Albus," she whispered, "Peeves had to have told the whole school by now what's going. Let alone James...that's probably why he was there in the first place."  
  
"Peeves?"  
  
"I passed him this morning. He said that he knew about...Greg and I. He even made the outrageous comment that I was messing around with you too. He had to have told him. You know how he is."  
  
"Messing around?" he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
She stared at him, he could see the glow in her deep green eyes. It couldn't be true...it just couldn't. "Well...nothing has happened yet, exactly."  
  
"Do I dare ask what HAS happened?"  
  
"Really all that you had seen today...nothing has REALLY happened."  
  
"Minerva, you know that I care about you, and I wouldn't try to hurt you. Greg would. He's...he's not just after your personality, you have to realize that. He's just trying to get you so that...so that he can makesure you're not belonging to someone else before he's had a fanciful ride."  
  
****************************************  
  
Minerva stared at him. Fanciful ride? 'What did Greg say earlier? That ALBUS is trying to take me away from him?', she stared, and stared. "Albus, Greg is...well I know he's not exactly your choice. But when I'm...near him, I just feel this rush. I suppose you could blame it on hormones, but it's been so long since I've felt it. Even to a remote extension."  
  
"Minerva...you can't honestly be saying that you're going to go with that idiot."  
  
"Albus, he's not an idiot...he's," she took in a deep breath, "wonderful. He wants me. No one, I think has ever wanted me like that. I know it sounds stupid, and childish, and NAIVE, but he makes me feel like we're the only two people out there."  
  
"But you have to realize what he wants from you. I bet you my whole years worth of galleons that he's got some other little tramp just waiting to take your place once he's left the M train."  
  
"Tramp?! M TRAIN? Are we suddenly becoming philosophical Albus? Is that what you think of me? Like I'm some little dormat just waiting to be trampled on? Well I'm not a child, and you're not my parent! Get that through your thick skull," she spat.   
  
"Minerva. I didn't mean it like that. You know I don't think of you in some slutty way like you're saying. You're just seeming a little bit blind. He's doing all this stuff to you right infront of everyone's eyes. I bet you right now that he's thinking of you and him, and just plotting about what's next. Minerva...listen to reason. He's obsessed with it. He's threatened to kill me for you."  
  
"You know what Albus, I didn't let you in to listen to you criticize my judgment. I'm perfectly able to handle my own affairs," she said haughtily.  
  
"MINERVA! Open your eyes."  
  
"My eyes are perfectly open. Do you know what Greg said to me today? He said that you had it in for me. He said that you were as lustful as a man could be...and you know what? First, I didn't believe it...but now? HA!", she began raising her voice, "I have no reason NOT to believe it."  
  
"Tell me, what reason do you have to think that I am LUSTFUL, have I ever! Ever!, done anything to you? Have I ever groped you, or kissed you when you didn't want it? Have I ever laid so much as a finger on you, without your consent? NO! But let's talk about Greg now! What does HE do? From what I can tell, and this is only MY judgment, he came to your room two days ago, sucked your little pale neck, then I came in. The next day, hmmm...let's see what happens there. He's holding you for dear life, touching every single place that he can find! Tell me Minerva, who's move lustful, ME or HIM?"   
  
He knew, he knew he shouldn't have lost his top like that. He knew his face was as red as hers had become from horror. But her face, oh her face. She looked shocked, she looked horrified, she looked...different.  
  
She didn't speak, neither of them spoke. She nodded her head, and pointed towards the door, obviously a silent invitation to get out.  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Then I am," she whispered. He saw her for one moment, then the next was gone. He watched a small Tabby Cat make its way through the crack between the door and the wall.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Albus didn't sleep well, he didn't even close his eyes once he reached his chambers. By the time daylight came strolling in, his eyes were bloodshot, but he was as alert as one could be. He scurried through the hallways, and into the great hall. Hoping, Oh Merlin's Beard hoping, that she would be there. That she would listen, that she DID listen. But alas, she was not there. She had no need to be, after all. Classes were out, and she was able to sleep in as late as she wanted. Though where she would be sleeping was an absolute mystery to him. She couldn't have been prowling all night, until he returned. Perhaps she took refuge in one of the other teachers rooms?  
  
He clenched his fists, only thinking of the possible person she would go to. 'Oh Minerva, say you didn't.'  
  
He stared at the few children that were up at this time of day. One being a lonely slytherin, and two or three of each of the other houses. He looked through the room, minute by minute as students came through the Great Hall's entrance. Eventually, nearly all of the school had come and gone, as well as the teachers. There still lay no sign of Minerva...or Greg. He groaned, feeling the hope slip through his finger second by second.   
  
"Bad day?"  
  
Albus's head lifted up, and he saw him, that masculine grin on his face. "I think you know perfectly well what is on my mind."  
  
"What? The fact that she chose to snog me instead of you?"  
  
"She never had the option. You just took all that you could."  
  
"Perhaps...but from where I'm standing, I doubt that I'll be cut short at this point. You know what I mean dear Dumbledore?"  
  
"Don't be so sure. I went to her lastnight."  
  
"OH really? What did she say? That she's fallen even more inlove with me than she thought possible? That she's mesmerized by the way that I kiss her, touch her, move her? Any of the previous will do."  
  
"Don't count on it. You're lower than dirt in my book, I wouldn't be surprised if she's come to her senses by the time we see her today. She knows what you are, and she knows what you want. I wouldn't be getting cocky so soon."  
  
"Hmmmm. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Albus, have you not figured out that she doesn't want you? That she thinks you're going to take her away from me the moment that we separate? She knows...well, she thinks she knows what's going on. I doubt that whatever you told her could make any more of an impact than I've already made on Miss Tabby Mcgonagall."  
  
"Which is what? A pack of lies?"  
  
"Yes...plus the addition of me and my physique."  
  
"Shut up before I kill you right now, right here."  
  
"You can't kill me. I'll kill you first. If you're going to lose, we might as well make it fair, and I can kill you, win, and we're finished. We can all go home...well, you'll be going upwards, I'll stay right her in the middle...with Minerva."  
  
Albus stared. He needed to keep in control. He was half way there to pulling out is wand, muttering a few words, and sending him to some forest helpless and alone. Control was one thing he always had, if he lost it, he lost everything. But Greg, Greg knew exactly how to get at him...just mention the one person he'd ever cared about. And just take it all away, his hopes, dreams, conscience.  
  
He put on the best smile he could forge. "Happy Christmas," and walked away. He was too close that time, 'stay in control.'  
  
He left the great hall, not in a rush, but taking his time, making sure that all was in order, and not seeming to hurry more than usual. He had to find her, she couldn't go near that idiot now. No, she couldn't. She had to have gone somewhere, maybe her office? No, that was too obvious. Her room? No, someone would know to find her there. The quidditch pitch? Doubtful. The forest? There's a thought. He quickly turned the corner, and rushed out towards the forest. She had to be there...she just had to.  
  
He made his way through the mountains of snow, breathing in the crisp morning air. 'What if I don't find her? What if...what if somethings happened? Oh, I don't know if I could go on.'  
  
"Minerva!" he shouted loudly, as he came upon the dark thicket. "Minerva!", no answer came. He raced in deeper to the forest. "Minerva!!! Are you in here!?", the only sound that greeted him was the eerie silence. "Minerva, if you're in here, and you're not answering, I swear I"ll...I"ll," he stopped to think. What would he do? Wrap his arms around her as tight as he could, wanting only to feel as if he were her safety? Kiss her all over and tell her that he loves her? Get down on one knee and beg her to choose him?   
  
He looked around, there was no sign of her. It was likely that she went as a cat, so footprints would be a bit dumb to look for. And even if she had come...the prints would be gone by now. Too many students had taken the liberty of morning snowball fights. He sighed...'Back to the castle? She apparently is either not here, or she's...not wanting to talk to me.' He walked leisurely out of the thickness of the trees, and turned back only once as he left the forest.  
  
**********************************  
  
Greg walked quickly towards Minerva's rooms. He hadn't seen her all morning. She wasn't usually the earliest to rise when she had a choice, but she was certainly at breakfast by 10:00. He knocked on the door gently, trying his best to come across as 'caring'. "Minerva, you in there?" he knocked again. No answer.  
  
"Allahomora," he whispered, and the lock to the door came undone. He stepped into the room cautiously, incase she hadn't heard him enter. "Minerva? Min, you in here?" he condescended, as he tip toed through the room. He turned in through the bathroom, but saw nothing. He rounded another corner, and returned to her bed, she certainly wasn't there. He would have noticed.  
  
"Minerva?" he said louder this time. Still, no answer.  
  
"She's disappeared...unless Dumbledore knows where she is," he hissed, and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
We'll get an update on James within the next two chapters, and me thinks I may actualy reach my goal! Hehe, thanks for the support reviewers, I really mean that! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 


	6. Five Days: Fight!

oooh, fun, another update. I do hope you action likers don't find this too "undetailed" but I'm trying very hard to make it appropriate for the rating...write and tell me what you think!  
  
thanks reviewers, happy holidays are coming 'round!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
five days: fight  
  
Albus looked everywhere. He looked in her office, he looked in her classroom, heaven forbid, he even looked in her empty room. There still lay no sign of her. Inside her room, everything was as it had been a few hours ago...not a book off the shelf, not a sheet touched, no water within any of the more private rooms. She had obviously left...'left for good?' he asked himself quietly.  
  
She had said that it wasn't very teacherlike, and she seemed more than willing to go. She DID state that she hadn't wanted to face today, but was that really a reason to leave? 'No, the reason that she left was because of my stupid big mouth,' he sighed, and left to check the staff room.   
  
He entered the inviting room, with a warm fire crackling delicately. He didn't see anyone else in the room. 'All is well, no one will see me lose my head,' he thought quietly. He found himself a cozy chair, next to the fire. He needed to think. He needed some logical conclusion as to where she may have gone, and above all else, why she wasn't back...it was nearly one.  
  
He stared at the embers of the fireplace, and at the effect of inclination that they had on him. 'She looked so beautiful,' he smiled, 'in her nightwear, and her long hair down like it was. Why did I have to mess it up? If I had said one thing nicely, if I had...acted more caring, I probably could have been brave enough to tell her. I could have been with her this morning. Merlin's beard, she could be mine. But here's the sad part, I guess; she could have been mine a long time ago. Greg, no matter how much of a sleeze ball he is, he hadn't really done anything wrong [besides groping her and making her lose her judgment] he had every right to approach her. She's so perfect. Why? Why can I never get my courage up? Oh, Dumbledore, you're such an idiot. If I had only...kissed her, touched her, told her, she would never have let Greg touch her in the first place. When you see her, you've got to tell her. If you don't, you'll regret it. I know I will. Then, once I've won her over, we can go and torch Greg,' he smiled warmly at the thought, 'I can just see him, I can turn him into a squirrel, and just burn him to ashes. Good plan,' he chuckled insipite of himself.  
  
"Where is she Dumbledore!?" the loud booming voice came to his ears. He sat up quickly from his chair, to face the obviously fuming man.  
  
"You mean Minerva?"  
  
"Of course Minerva! Who else would I be talking about you demented man!"  
  
"I don't know where she is. I've been looking for her all day," he said calmly. The vision of a squirrel and fire passed through his mind. He smiled wryly at the thought.  
  
"What are YOU smiling about! Tell me where she is, or I swear, I'll...I'll send you and your little life to the lake!"  
  
"Little life, Greg? Last time I checked, I'm older than you. And last time I checked, she isn't your property. She's probably long gone, away from you."  
  
Greg grabbed the front of Albus's robes, and held him up to his face with a threatening face. "Where...is...she?" he hissed.  
  
"I...don't...know..," Albus replied quietly.  
  
CRRRRACK! Albus fell head on to the floor, to look up through a face full of blood. His hands immediately came to his nose, but left once he felt the sudden burst of pain that surrounded his entire nasal area. "Ahhhh," he groaned from pain. He sat up, and looked at Greg with a look of pure hatred upon his face.   
  
"Where is she?" Greg repeated again, kicking Albus back on the floor.  
  
He grouched down, clutching his head. "I don't know," he said again.  
  
SNAP! Albus immediately put a hand to his back, as he felt the pain surge through his body. He spat, and looked at Greg again. "Fine," he said angrily, "if you want to settle this, we'll settle it the right way." He pulled up all his strength, and stood up, staring at the shrewd man. Albus pulled out his wand, and hissed, "duel?"  
  
"I think I'll pass Dumbledore. We wouldn't want this to be without an audience. You see, if I kill you now, then I'm to blame. Well as if we're infront of an audience, well, they all witnessed it, and they know why. You understand? Or did those blows to the head cause you to not think straight?"  
  
Albus looked down on his arm. Then back up at Greg. "Coward."  
  
"Loser."  
  
He looked back down on his fist, then at Greg. The fury had suddenly become ten times the blow, with his baseness. He was afraid. He may have the physical capabilites that Albus didn't have, but he was far more powerful...FAR MORE. 'Let's play at your game,' he thought, and swung his fist, hard, to make impact with the back of Greg's head. He fell face first, and didn't get up.  
  
Albus stared. "Petrificus Totalus," he whispered, and Greg was immediately turned into a human rock. He flipped the figure over...his eyes were open, he was awake. "You know Greg, you shouldn't say things like that to people. It makes them hurt you. You understand? Now, for the final time, I don't know where she is. And... I am going to the hospital wing. Someone is bound to come here and rescue you...of course, you telling them that you got beaten by the headmaster is below you, maybe you can take this opportunity to make a story up?"  
  
Albus left the room, taking one last glance at the pile of blood that was on the floor. 'Oh well, it'll get cleaned up. Right now it's my turn.' He walked quickly towards the hospital wing.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Oh my GOODNESS! What HAVE you been doing Albus! You look like you could've died!" Karalynn Mianno, the school nurse walked over towards Albus, who was currently sitting atop a hospital bed.  
  
"Greg and I got into a fight," he spoke with a little bit of a lisp from a numb lip.  
  
"Oh really? And what did you do to him? Beat him to a pulp too? You're supposed to be setting an example, you two! What on EARTH could you be fist fighting for you bloody idiots?!"  
  
"He's with Minerva," he said simply.   
  
Karalynn looked at him with a sympathetic look, that's really all it had taken for her to understand. "Christmas is in five days. You shouldn't be hurting eachother this close to such a happy time."  
  
"With the use of modern forens-fore-forensi, well with the medicine we have today, I should be ready by the end of the day, right?"  
  
"Well," she whispered, as she lifted her head. "I think your nose is broken. That may take until the end of the evening to fix that, and your back...well, it's not in the best shape. I should say you should stay here until the morning."  
  
"But what about Min-Mi-Minerva?" he said, through pursed lips, trying his best to talk normally.  
  
"What about her? You think she'll just come and start crying for your poor pathetic use of common knowledge?"  
  
"Well, no. But...what if Greg tells her a lie? What if Greg tells her that I started the fight?"  
  
"Then I'll makesure and tell her the truth. Alright, so don't worry."  
  
"I wish I nev- never did that. She'll never...know what hap-happe-"  
  
"Happened," she helped him. "Now take some of this, it's to make your spinal cord in line again," she handed him a cup, and he swallowed the medicine quickly, not wanting to find out what sort of gruesome taste came along with it. "And here is a sleeping drought. I know it's still early, but I think someone in your condition should get plenty of rest. Besides, once Greg gets here...we won't have any problems," she handed him another cup. He looked down on it, then back up at her.  
  
"What about my nose?"  
  
"I'll take care of it while you're sleeping. It won't be completely healed, it may be a little bit crooked, but you'll be fine. Now take this drought, and go to bed." He nodded, and gulped down the liquid. He didn't have a single other thought as the waves of sleep hit his mind.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Madame Mianno, Professor Talaris is hurt," a small, greasy haired Slytherin walked into the room with a suave movement. "He's in the staff room."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Snape. Would you assist me there?"  
  
The boy and Karalynn walked swiftly towards the staff room. Of course, she knew he was there the whole time, she was only waiting for someone to find him. "Mr. Snape, was a teacher with you when you found him?"  
  
"I was looking for Professor Talaris. I needed some questions answered. I went into the room, and he was in there. He looked hurt, but he was in a spell. I did the counter curse, and he asked me to go and get you. He couldn't say much. He looked AWFULLY hurt," the boy smiled.  
  
She looked at him for a glance. "Very well."  
  
They hurried quickly, and walked into the staff room. "Oh Merlin's beard! What a mess," she sighed in shock. She knew it would be bad, but there was blood everywhere, EVERYWHERE. She let out a held breath, and got close to Greg to feel a pulse and whatnot. He wasn't moving, but he was alive. "Let's get him to the hospital wing," she pulled out her wand, and conjured up a stretcher. "Help me," she scolded, as the boy watched her load the man onto the canvas.   
  
They walked quickly towards the hospital wing, and entered. "Thank you Mr. Snape. Fifteen points will be awarded to Slytherin for your help. Now go along, and enjoy your break," the boy nodded, and she watched him leave.  
  
"You stupid idiot," she hissed once Severus was away from earshot. "Greg, you stupid, stupid idiot. You deserved what you got...getting in the way of Minerva and Albus. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
His eyes immediately fluttered open. "Ahhh," he groaned.  
  
"I'm not surprised you're feeling that way you stupid ass. Making a fight with the headmaster and all...you should be absolutely ashamed."  
  
"Cut with the crap, and fix the pain that's in my head!" he hissed.  
  
"You'll have to ask nicely," she smiled.  
  
"Get me some medicine woman!" he screamed.  
  
She turned, and smiled...she shouldn't have been, but she was. He deserved what he got, through and through.  
  
***********************************  
  
Minerva came back into the cold castle with a Honey Dukes bag in her hand. 'Nothing like the dreadfulness of home to lower your spirit,' she thought coldly. She paced quickly towards her rooms, and shut the door calmly behind her. She didn't want to start an outbreak, she didn't even want to be noticed just yet. She fell backwards on her bed, and stared at the gray ceiling.   
  
'Well, I suppose on the bright side I got Albus his present. Of course on the downside I still can't aplogize to him. I acted like such an idiot back there...a total and complete idiot. He's probably ready to slaughter me for acting so stupid.'  
  
"He loves me?", she said aloud, "What was I thinking? Why on God's Earth would I say, 'he loves me'?!" She felt the anger rush to her face again. 'Well, I suppose he wasn't the nicest person either. THE M TRAIN?' she rolled her eyes, 'if there's one thing I will ever say to that man, it's that he has seriously misjudged me to be saying things like that. Especially since I haven't had one damn person touch me in at least two years!...besides, in any case; I wouldn't hold myself like that to anyone. If I had ever done it...it would have been him.'  
  
She felt herself go into a deep sadness. "I love him. Not Greg, him," she said quietly through the darkness.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! She lifted her head up. 'Damn it.'  
  
"Who is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Karalynn. Something important happened while you were gone."  
  
Minerva got up from the bed, and answered the door. Her friend didn't look the least bit happy, she looked downright grave.   
  
"What's happened?" Minerva asked slowly.   
  
"There's been a fight. A fist fight. Albus and Greg apparently started swapping fists while you were gone (on your behalf I might say). They're both in the hospital wing now, sleeping like babies."  
  
"No," she breathed. "Are they...hurt?"  
  
"Albus has a broken nose, and his spinal cord should be better alined by now. And Greg, well, he had a pretty hard blow to the head. He may be suffering some brain damage."  
  
"Brain damage? Albus did this?"  
  
"Yes, apparently the whole story is that they were both looking for you. So Greg started taunting Albus, and asking him where you were, where as we both know that he didn't have a clue; anyway, Greg threw the first punch, and it just went downhill from there. Not too many swings were taken, but enough to cause some pretty good damage."  
  
"Albus hurt Greg?"  
  
"Well, yes. But I wouldn't say it like that. He was fighting for you Minerva, if you haven't caught on yet. He only cares about Greg, and your whereabouts."  
  
Minerva stared...she had seen the truth now. She knew what Greg was after, she knew what Albus wanted. It was all so confusing, and yet not confusing at all. She had made a mistake to take Greg's word, she knew...but now, what about Albus? "I need to talk to him."  
  
"He's under a sleeping draft. You'll have to wait until the morning."  
  
"Very well, then I want to go and sleep on the floor, or a chair, or whatever, so that I can be there in the morning when he wakes up. I need to tell him something important. I need to finally tell him."  
  
***************************************  
  
Happy endings are around the corner...of course, there is a reason I am allowing 2 chapters per day. MOre tricks along the way? Maybe...maybe not.   
  
HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND PEOPLES OF THE FANFICTION WORLD. 


	7. Four Days: Dreaming?

four days: Dreaming?  
  
He had to find her, oh Merlin's beard he had to find her! Albus raced down the hallway, one after another; turning one corner, going through this and that secret passage way. She was nowhere to be seen. "I know! I shall try her room!" he shouted, and raced his shadow down the corridor. He took no time in knocking, he couldn't. There time was so short before she finally let herself go to that wretched idiot. He found her soundly sleeping on her bed, breathing no louder than that of the calm wind outside.   
  
There she was. Her beautiful hair down her pale neck, her nightgown fitting loosely around her soft curves. She looked so beautiful, so absolutely raptional. "Minerva. I love you," he breathed, not letting his gaze linger beyond her exquisite features. He came in closer to the bed, and traced his hand down her face. Her eyes opened with a flutter. "I...love...you," he whispered.  
  
She smiled warmly, and sat up from the bed. "Albus..."  
  
"Shhhh...I had to tell you. I had to say it before everything came undone. You don't have to reply, it just needed to be said. I love you."  
  
She nodded, but only made one noiseless movement. She placed her finger on his own lips. "Kiss me," she whispered.  
  
He hadn't had time to think about her simple, yet seductive response. He felt her lips meet with his gently, reminding him so much of the way that the wind touches the leaves...the way springtime smelled...the feeling of happiness. "Mmmmmmm," he heard her moan. "I love you," she said, once they had departed.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We kiss again," she smiled.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Albus darling, Albus, wake up," Minerva whispered. 'Was he actually talking in his SLEEP?' Minerva shook him gently.  
  
His head shot up immediately, "Minerva!" he gulped down.  
  
"You...were talking in your sleep. Are you....alright?"  
  
"What did I say?" he said quickly. "What did I bloody say!" he whispered harshly.  
  
"Shhhhh...you don't need to get hysterical. I understand that the sleeping drought is supposed to mess with your mind, but that doesn't give you a reason to use inappropriate language in my presence."  
  
  
  
"Um...sorry," he pushed himself up to face her more, "what did I say?"  
  
"I believe I heard the distinct words, 'I love you.'...am I aloud to ask who you were telling that to? Or is it none of the business for the woman who completely bolted on you yesterday, while you get your nose broken by that awful man?"  
  
He took in a deep breath. "No, it's plenty your business. Wait...you know about the fight? When did you get here?"  
  
She smiled, that deep, wonderful smile. "I came here last night, about eleven. I was out thinking in Hogsmeade; and yes, I know about the fight. Karalynn has filled me in on most of it. Anything that you care to tell me?"  
  
"You must think I'm an idiot," he sighed.  
  
"You're only an idiot for sitting up when you should be lying down Albus Dumbledore," she whispered, pushing him down gently on the bed, "I think I know fairly well what the fight may have been about. I think it was very noble of you."  
  
"Noble?" he sighed.  
  
"Would you rather me award your actions a different word? Perhaps courageous, brave, sincere, heroic? Any of those better?"  
  
"No, no. Noble is fine...it's just...well, I hadn't expected this sort of reaction from you."  
  
"And what sort of reaction WERE you expecting?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you'd scold me until I was one hundred. You've never been one for violence...I figured this would be no different, even though it was on your behalf."  
  
She looked down on him, wanting nothing more than to cry, and tell him how much he meant to her. "Albus...the fact that you and Greg were having some...difficulties communicating over someone, doesn't change the fact that fighting is wrong. However...the fact that it was me that you were fighting over, makes me feel perhaps a little bit warmed. The fact that you cared enough about me to knock the block off that man does, in a way, mean a lot to me. And while we're at it...I ought to apologize, you were right about Greg. I was just a bit struck at the time."  
  
"No, it's fine Min," he whispered.  
  
'Mmmmm, he looks so handsome right now. Those twinkling eyes, and strong chin...his bandaged nose,' she smiled. 'Now Minerva...you won't ever get a better chance. Never.'  
  
"Can I tell you something, Albus?"  
  
"Anything," he smiled.  
  
"I haven't been able to think of anything but you since I've been gone, and especially when I got back," She stared down at her hands that were currently knotting themselves within eachother, "When I heard the news, I came right here, to wait for you to wake up in the morning. I think I finally am able to admit something to you. You've been so good to me, helping me out so. I think...well, for Merlin's sake, I know that I'm inlove with you...you'll probably think me an idiot, and stupid, but I think I finally figured out the difference between you and Greg. He may want me, you may not...but you make me feel happy when I'm near, and I want nothing more than to smile for the rest of the day," she breathed in deeply, his face was blank, when she finally looked up at him.  
  
'Oh God, he's going to reject me,' she felt the tears come to her eyes, she felt the bubble well up in her throat. "I'm not inlove with Greg...I'm inlove with you."  
  
She couldn't look at him. That was the hardest thing she had ever admitted in her life...THE ABSOLUTE HARDEST.  
  
After a few minutes of contented breathing, she felt his hand on her chin. He lifted it up ever so slightly, so that his twinkling eyes could meet hers. "Minerva, don't look so sad. You shouldn't hold something like that in. Trust me...that's the reason I have my nose broken...you know, I didn't just fight him because he couldn't find you; I fought him on morals...and the fact that I've been head over heels for you since you came to the staff."  
  
She stared at him, she stared at her. They both let the newly found information sink in. "Minerva, I love you. I've tried so many times to tell you, I've just never been that successful."   
  
Minerva nodded her head, letting a smile creep along her full lips. "So who was it in the dream that you were having?"  
  
"You," he whispered.   
  
She moved in closer to him, feeling a new rush of excitement. "So um...what happened?"   
  
"We...kissed," he said gently. He sat up, and made his head her height. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, not letting his eyes leave her face that had become implanted with a smile. "Care to live up to my fantasy? Or is it too soon?"  
  
"Albus," she said gently, "I've been waiting my whole life," she moved her head close enough to feel his breath on her skin. She looked at him with a smile, and like a shot of lightening, their lips connected. Electricity seemed to be pulsing through their bodies, as they quietly began to explore the passion of a new love. He wrapped his arms tighter and tighter around her waist, until she was also completely on the hospital bed. Minerva wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, wanting nothing more than to get as close was physically possible.   
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Minerva shot back from Albus, looking at him bewildered. "OH, did I do something wrong?" she whispered with a frown.  
  
"NO," he said, as his hands came quickly to his nose. "Just touched a sore spot, that's all." He smiled, and stared at her with a dazed sort of smile. "Come over here and snuggle with me, it's deadly cold in this blasted bed."  
  
She moved carefully into his embrace, and let him lock his arms around her waist. For some odd reason, she felt the waves of sleep come across her. She reminded herself that she hadn't slept hardly at all the night before. "Albus?" she whispered.  
  
He didn't respond...she could feel the gentle whisps of air as they passed down her neck. She smiled, 'just what I was thinking.'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
short chapter? yes...but truly, I didn't wanna ruin the happy, "i love you" sort of mood. I promised you guys just about everything in this story...have I done my job? :-)  
  
The next chapter may not exactly be happy go lucky again...of course, I haven't made up my mind...i think we'll know either Wednesday, or Thursday!   
  
again, thanx reviewers. Anything special you want to happen? You tell me, I may fit it in...really! 


	8. Four Days: Hot Chocolate, or Red Hot Da...

four days: Hot Chocolate, or red hot danger?  
  
  
  
Minerva's eyes opened slowly. She had just had the best dream that there ever could have been, or, she noticed, as she stared at the hands that were wrapped tightly around her waist, perhaps it wasn't a dream. She turned her body gently, to find those twinkling eyes staring at her. "Are we awake?"   
  
She smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not very long. I'd say about fifteen minutes at most."  
  
She nodded silently. "Albus...that wasn't a dream, was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What I think happened earlier...about you saying that you loved me?"  
  
He smiled towards her, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Yes, very much so my dear, dear Professor Mcgonagall."  
  
"You don't need to call me that," she said, a smile etching itself on her face, "Min is fine."  
  
"Well, then MIN, what do you say we see about getting me out of this hospital bed, so we can maybe talk? I wouldn't mind to explain myself a little bit more, even though we've already gotten a productive encore presentation of how I feel about you."  
  
She smiled, and kissed his gently on the lips. "Alright, I'll go and get Karalynn."  
  
Minerva slid out of the bed, and walked a slow movement towards Karalynn's office. She turned with a seductive smile and looked at Albus before entering the office.   
  
"Lynn?" she walked quietly towards her friend. "The patient is ready to leave the building," she smiled.  
  
Karalynn looked up from a stack of papers that she was looking at. "So did we finally wake up from your little comfortable nap? I really had half a mind to get you out of that bed"  
  
"We weren't doing anything."  
  
"I know...that's the only reason I let you stay, so you must tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. He woke up, I told him how I felt, he agreed, and in the name of Merlin, he is the world's best kisser!"   
  
Minerva could feel her eyes being searched, she could see the thin outline of a smile on Karalynn's face. "So was I right in letting you stay there overnight? Or was that a complete mistake?"  
  
"NO, it was just *perfect*."  
  
"Well, then I suppose you want me to release him so that you can...expand on that little perk called a kiss?"  
  
"Not exactly. We're going to talk, and in anycase, we need to leave before Greg wakes up...I don't want any confrontation yet."  
  
"Oh no...he'll be out cold for another hour or two. I boosted his potion three watts, just so that I wouldn't have to handle him! No, go ahead. Just be careful with his nose. I checked him over while you were sleeping...he'll be fine."  
  
Minerva nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"Actually yes, Minerva...I would like to make a point in saying, once Greg finds out, no matter what kind of an idiot he is, he WILL be fuming once he knows what happened. I wouldn't be left alone. A lunatic like that preys on moments when the hunt is alone."  
  
"Are we suddenly on a study?" she said sarcastically, "Alright, I'll makesure and stay safe. See you at dinner."  
  
Minerva left the room, and walked over to Albus who was propped up on the bed, awaiting his release. "And?"  
  
"We're free..." she whispered, and she kissed him gently on the lips. "Come on, let's go."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"...and I looked everywhere, you come to tell me that you were in HOGSMEADE the whole time?" Albus said with a growl.  
  
"Yes, I was in Hogsmeade, getting my gift for my secret santa."  
  
Albus looked down on her, a smile creeping along his face. "So what did you get me Min? Anything special?"  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. "What makes you think I got you anything?"  
  
"I know many of your secrets Minerva McGonagall, one being that you drew me for the secret santa. I am aware of what I said about not asking, or telling, but you know, I am too tired of hiding everything I think when I'm around you. It gets old after a while," he squeezed her hand gently as they strolled down the corridor. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Well I was thinking we were heading towards your room, so that you could maybe get nursed a little, but I would imagine you're tired of being in a bed. Truly, it makes no difference to me."  
  
"I suppose the day is still young. Perhaps you wouldn't mind making a snowman, or some other childish 'venture?  
  
"Alright. But we'll need to go and get gloves and the whole lot. I wouldn't want one of us to be back in the hospital wing because of frost bite."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hey James, look at the house points! We're up thirty," hissed Sirius Black, "Do you know what that's about?"  
  
"No," James said simply, quite obviously, he hadn't told.  
  
Sirius looked at him. "You know, you've been awfully quiet these past few days, what's eating you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Prongs, tell dear old Padfoot. I won't tell...did Lily finally say yes?"  
  
"No, she rejected me completely, AGAIN, and I can't tell."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...because if I do, then the house points will be taken away."  
  
"So you're the one! Ha! Alright, what's going on?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Okay, then I'll guess. That wouldn't be telling, now would it?"  
  
"I suppose. Alright, ask away."  
  
"Did this thing take place 2 days ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did it involve Peeves? You said you talked to him."  
  
"Kind of. Not really though."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with...one of us?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Ghosts?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Students?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Teachers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"TEACHERS? Hmmmmm..." he brought his hand thoughtfully to his chin, "McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Flitwick"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Madame Mianno?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Talaris?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me it isn't what I think it is," he shook his head, "are they dating?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Worse?! What could be worse than dating?"  
  
"You don't want to know. Just drop it."  
  
"Make a note to yourself, the moment you hide something from me, is the moment the world comes to an end."  
  
*************************************  
  
"You want the same pair of gloves Albus?"  
  
"Um...sure." He stared at Minerva, he couldn't help himself. This time, he had won. Won everything he could ever hope. 'All that's left is to buy her a ring...I know just when to give that to her.' "Minerva?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She looked up at him, batting her eyes apprehensively.  
  
He stared a few seconds...he couldn't ever not get up in her. She was just staring at him, those beautiful dark green eyes just implanting themselves into his memory bank. He stared so long, he forgot what he was going to say. And what do all men do? Improvise.  
  
"Do you...want to go to my room for some hot chocolate, after the outting? Or right now even would be nice."  
  
She walked over to him, with that seductive walk, he could feel his heart race. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared up at him for a few seconds. "That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If it's just hot chocolate you're talking about, or something more. I won't pretend that I haven't heard some crummy pick up lines, yours isn't far from a few of them."  
  
"What does hot chocolate hurt Miss Minnie?"  
  
"Miss Minnie? Are we already coming up with pet names for eachother?" she purred.  
  
He stared, and stared. He had worked so hard to get to this moment, the moment to confess, to see her smile on his behalf. He couldn't ruin it, but she was just turning her head just right, and batting her eyes to her hearts content. All he could spit out was the simple phrase, "You're very beautiful Minerva."  
  
"Am I? That's one I haven't heard in oh, about thirty hours."  
  
"No, really. I could stare at you all day."  
  
"Be quiet," he pushed her finger to his lips, "you're making me sound as if I'm some painting or something."  
  
"You are. Your image is permanantly implanted in the crevices of my brain." He lifted her chin to face him more. "You're the most perfect picture I've ever come across, I'm not about to let this go."  
  
"What go? We've hardly ever done anything yet."  
  
"Care to play?"  
  
"Play what?"  
  
"I call it tag, you can call it what you want," he said quietly. He couldn't help himself, he needed her to be there with him. They needed a moment, before it all went to shreds. He lowered his head gently, and kissed her softly. There was no fantasy 'they lived happily ever after', but it wasn't nearly as conventional as their first...somehow this one seemed to be so gentle, but so violent; well, not violent, perhaps passionate.  
  
They departed with one another, Albus held on to her waist tightly, not wanting her to make a decision to get away from him as quickly as possible. "Albus," she whispered with the 'stern' hint in her voice, "hot chocolate sounds nice. But not now...I've got too much on my mind."  
  
His grip on her lessened. She was right, as always, but why couldn't he get the special treatment Greg had gotten? For a moment, the thought of how her neck must taste came across his mind. Her perfume was nothing of lilac or lavender, more like maple...something nice and sweet. He swallowed, hard. "So which is first? Snow, or hot chocolate?"  
  
"Hot chocolate. Then snow. Then maybe hot chocolate again," she smiled. "Now let's get out of here, this room is starting to feel cold."  
  
"Of course my dear," he reached out his hand, and she laced her fingers through his. They were just about to the door, when a knock came. Well, perhaps not a knock, more like a demand.  
  
"Minerva! Dumbledore! I know you're in there! Get out here before I blow the bloody door to shreds!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
happy? sad? Angry? Well, our fave couple is together, but obviously...all is not well!  
  
hmmmm...several of you asked about a wedding last chapter. Quite honestly, the concept of a wedding had never come across my mind. But also, as is obvious, I DO hope to end this with Dumbledore giving her a ring.   
  
Ahh...and we re-visited James, just like I had said. Of course...whether or not it ever comes out is still to be discovered!  
  
Okay, thank you thank you thank you to the following reviewers, you've been great!  
  
***Mini Minerva  
  
***Chicken13  
  
***Isabelle3  
  
***Princesswitch  
  
***Palanfanaiel  
  
&  
  
***Jestana [quite honestly, im not sure where I got the nose thing...i probably did read it something or other from you!]  
  
again, thanx! 


	9. Four Days: Battle

Four Days: Battle  
  
"Oh no! Greg," Minerva whispered. "Karalynn said he wouldn't be up for another hour."  
  
"Apparently he is up. M-min, I think this is more of a man's scenario. You should...I don't think you should stay here for this."  
  
"No," she said gently, "I can't leave. Maybe...maybe I could turn you into a rat or something, and I could just answer the door," she pleaded, "He wouldn't know that you're here, he couldn't...Oh Albus! Don't, please."  
  
"Min, he's delusional, a lunatic, and an idiot; all rolled into one! I don't think by me hiding will be any good effect on anything."  
  
"It will give us time Albus! Maybe I could talk to him, lie, do something! Please...I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
He lifted her chin, and smiled warmly. "I won't get hurt. That's a promise."  
  
His hands let go of hers,"Don't come out Min. It could get ugly. Stay here," and he glanced at her one last time before he opened the door...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Minerva stared at the closed door, beginning to feel the tears well up in here eyes. 'It's all my fault. He's going to get hurt,' she thought silently, 'I can't just stand here. They're going to kill eachother. Oh but damn it, what can I do?'  
  
She stared again for a few minutes, knowing that she couldn't go out. Soon, the tears became too much, far, far too much. She fell to her knees, and began crying quietly. They were out there, fighting for her. For her...'What if Greg..."NO!" she hissed quietly. 'Albus...please, don't get hurt. You'd ruin my whole world. Please, please,' she thought quietly, as the tears flowed down her pale features.  
  
CRASH! Thousands of splinted wood lay around her floor. There lay a body within the wood, she swallowed hard to see who it was. She didn't have long before Greg rose from his place.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Albus stared. That hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. "You won't win Greg," he hissed.  
  
"Want a bet dear Dumbledore? I've got the girl!" he yelled, as he turned as quick as flash, and held Minerva in his arms.  
  
"Let go of me!" she cried.  
  
"Let her go you backstabbing traitor! This is between you and me!" Albus walked closer, his wand raised high.  
  
"ah, uh, uh," Greg raised a finger. "You come one step closer, and she and I are gone. And it's such a shame too, I wanted to do away with you while I was able to."  
  
"Let go of the girl," Albus said in a barated tone, "don't use her to hide behind. You have this coming to you."  
  
"Dumbledore," Greg hissed, "is that what you think I'm doing? You know very well I won't hurt her. And I also know that you won't. So I say we use her as our neutral point. First one to..."  
  
"ALBUS HELP!" Minerva screamed, "GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF ME!"  
  
Alright, that was it. Once was quite enough, but now? Ha! Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Greg. "Crucio!" Albus yelled, it was the first spell that came to his head. He watched closely, praying that it hadn't hit Minerva. He had aimed fairly well at Greg, he was a good ten inches taller than Minerva. He was close enough to pull it off, right?  
  
He stared, both people had gone rigid. Greg fell to the floor, shaking all over. 'Oh good,' he thought quietly.  
  
Minerva ran towards him, and clasped onto him as tight as she dare. He hugged her tightly, as the tears spilled down his cheek. He could hear her weeping too, she wasn't nearly as strong as she pretended to be. "Oh Minerva, I love you so much. Now go to the floor network, and contact the Minister of Magic. We have an extreme case here. With any luck, he'll be sent to St. Mungo's, then to Azkaban, and we won't have to worry."  
  
She looked up at him. "Albus..." she was shaking. Shaking all over.   
  
"I know...I know. Just do this one thing for me," he whispered. "I'll take care of him while you're gone. I promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, now go before I feel too sympathetic to him that I take off the curse."  
  
"Albus, don't hurt him anymore," she blinked. "Please."  
  
"But it's so fun," he stared. 'Urrrr, does she have to look like that?' "Fine Min, I'll put a leg locker curse or something on him."  
  
She nodded, "Can you promise me something else?"  
  
*  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
  
*  
  
The both of them looked at Greg, then back at one another. "Yes?"  
  
"Promise that you'll have a cup of hot chocolate when this is all finished."  
  
"Done deal Min, it's a done deal."   
  
He watched as she disappeared down the corridor, running quickly. He only lingered a few minutes staring at Greg in agony. He had never been one to premote violence, but somehow, this time, it just felt good to see him wryth and scream. He had hurt his Minerva too much to end it so soon. Had Greg won, he knew he wouldn't show any mercy. Whatever his hatred was to him...it nowhere near matched the new loathing Albus felt for Greg.  
  
After a good ten or so minutes, when Albus finally got tired of the screaming, he lifted the curse. He watched as Greg's breathing became normal, but noticed indefinately that he couldn't move. There really seemed no reason for a leg locker spell. "You know Greg, had you won, you would have taken everything you possibly could from her, and then dropped her like she was your garbage. No one is worth that, and ESPECIALLY not her. You've delt with the wrong wizard, and the wrong witch. You knew this was bound to happen, so I wouldn't be all that worried. You'll have plenty of time to think about what's going to happen while you're in Azkaban," Albus sat down next to Greg, and picked up his wand that was on the floor next to his hand, "I think I'll take this."  
  
He sat back up, and whispered, "petrificus totallis."   
  
Immediately his body went totally straight, and Albus stared. "We might as well get you to the hospital wing, so this doesn't look totally horrible."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Good God, what happened to him?!" Karalynn said loudly.  
  
"He had Minerva. I snapped. I put the Crucious curse on him, and let him stand there a few seconds...I should have stopped. But anyway, Minerva went to the floo network to allow the Minister and other officials here, so we can get him to at least St. Mungo's. He'll hopefully be sent to Azkaban for of course molestation, and for starting a fight that ought not have happened."  
  
"You sure he'll get away with the charges?"  
  
"He's as good as demented."  
  
"Dumbledore, how did I know that it was a bad idea to hire that woman!?" The current minister of magic Atticus McKellen's voice boomed throughout the entire hall. "Alright, where's the law breaker?"  
  
"So good to see you again," Albus said quietly. "He's in the bed, under the full body bind."  
  
"So tell me, what happened?"  
  
Albus seemed to look past him, as he stared at the group of officials that came into the room...and Minerva. She looked flushed, more flushed than usual. 'Mental note, the second I get alone with her, I've got to apologize. She deserves it.' He stared at her a few seconds more, letting her features weigh in upon his mind again.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Oh yes. Um...well, this has been going on for only a few days. He had...made a few moves on Minerva, which from what I can tell, she very well let it happen, only because she didn't know what else to do. Then he and I, I suppose, fought over her. He had apparently not won her affections, and I was rather on her good side."  
  
"So you're telling me you risked your life for the transfiguration teacher?"  
  
"That's a bit broad if you ask me, but yes, if you want to say it like that."  
  
"Dumbledore..." he shook his head, "had I not known you better, I'd say you were off your block."  
  
"Perhaps I am," he chuckled.  
  
Atticus came closer to Albus, and made a glance at Minerva. "Not a bad choice though, aye? If you were going to risk your life for a beautiful girl, I suppose she isn't all that bad of a choice."  
  
"No...she's all that I could hope for."  
  
"Could we please cut the sissy crap, and get on with this? I want to get this convict sent away before dinner," a tall dark haired man voiced in. "I've got family of my own to get to. I was supposed to get off work yesterday, but NOOO, someone just had to drag me along for another day."  
  
"Glad to hear you're in high spirits Jeremy," Albus greeted him, and shook his hand.  
  
"Well, anyhow, that story seems good enough for me. We'll take him to St. Mungo's until his trial, then we'll send him to the prison."  
  
"Oh what a joy it is," Jeremy said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, well, let's go." The group of people went over towards the body, and picked him up. "You think he'll cooperate w/ the floo network?"  
  
"Probably not, but it's worth a try."  
  
The people all nodded, until there were no people left but Albus, and Minerva. They stared at one another, not quite being able to predict the next move...Minerva idly blinked, "Albus."  
  
"Min, come over here. No more formalities my dear. This has been enough for the both of us."  
  
She nodded, and ran into his embrace. He could feel her clutching his back, and thanked Merlin she was safe. Safe from him, safe from that idiot...safe in his arms. He held her tight...he couldn't let go, not ever.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Here's your hot chocolate Min. I told you, you would get hot chocolate, so here is your hot chocolate," he walked quietly towards the fire, where she currently lay sprawled underneath a sheet.   
  
"Mmmm, thank you Albus," she smiled. "Though I don't think I really need anything else to keep me warm."  
  
He chuckled as he found his way beneath the covers as well. "Am I doing that wonderful of a job?"  
  
"Shhhh," she whispered, as her hand came to his lips. She rolled over gently, a seductive smile on her mouth. "You can't tell anyone, it's our secret. But yes, you are."   
  
"I love you," he mouthed quietly.  
  
"I love you too." She grinned widely, and kissed him; kissed him long, hard, and with any passion that was left in her system. She kissed him, as if he were the only thing she had ever wanted...and as she had finally realized, he was. 


	10. Three Days: Snowmen

oh no! haha, I can't believe I did that! Jestana, quite right of you to say it. When I was writing this, I was in somewhat of a hurry. :-\. I know petrificus totallis isn't the leg locker curse...IT'S THE FULL BODY BIND CURSE! oh wowie! I'm such a dummy! im sorry:'(, I appologize.   
  
I've changed the previous chapter, though I doubt any of you have taken the time to re-read it.  
  
um...yes, me thinks I have decided that I can finish this by Christmas, although I may need to go to 4 chapters a week, instead of 3! And, also, I have come to my conclusion about the wedding/sequel. But I'll wait until the last chapter to inform you of it!  
  
Some of you um...stated that it was rather odd of Greg to be trialed to be sent to Azkaban, while Albus was the one to do the Forbidden Curse. I do understand it's a bit awkward...but maybe you could look forward to an appearance of Greg sometime in the near future? [hint, hint] :-D   
  
ALRIGHTY PEOPLES, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ANY OF THESE, THIS IS THE ONE TO READ! AFTER THIS CHAPTER, THE RATING IS GOING TO PG13! I AM GETTING WAY TOO UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT LEAVING IT IN THIS RATING, SO IT IS BEING MOVED UP! I'M NOT SAYING IT WILL GET ANY WORSE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, BUT IT'S MAKING FEEL VERY VERY VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. COMPRENDE?   
  
*Alright, well, now, on with the mushy stuff*  
  
************************************  
  
Three Days: Snowmen  
  
Minerva's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at her surroundings. The room was filled with pictures upon pictures of ministry officials and her beloved. There was book upon book infront of her; but best of all, if she were to simply make a 90 degree turn, there he would be. "Mmmmmm," she moaned, as she turned her body to face him.  
  
He was still sleeping, sleeping like a baby, his hand lay gently over her waist. "Albus," she whispered softly, "Albus,it's nearly eleven."  
  
She watched as his body came to life slowly. He scrunched his eyes together, and opened them with a tired face. He blinked a few times and stared at her, "Min, it's bad to wake me up when I'm in a good dream."  
  
"I'm sorry," she kissed the tip of his nose gently, "but I figured that by eleven one should be up, even if we had been up 'til about four. You should have had enough energy to get up by now."  
  
"Of course Miss Minnie," he grinned.  
  
"Albus, if it's any consolation to the fact that you can't sleep, I can't move."  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"My muscles are too tight...perhaps you could loosen them for me?"  
  
He smiled, and came as close as possible to her warm body, and kissed her. He planted a few open mouthed kisses on her neck, and looked at her. "You understand Minerva, that someone is going to come looking for us. We'll probably get caught."  
  
"Fine," she whispered, "then why don't we go outside and freeze? We can build a snowman like we were going to yesterday."  
  
He rolled to one side, rather dramatically. "ALWAYS THE SNOW! WHY THE SNOW?"  
  
************************************************  
  
Minerva and Albus strolled as professionally as possible towards the Great Hall. They needed to make an entrance, no matter how much neither of them wished to see anybody but eachother. They both went to the staff table, and sat at their normal chairs next to one another. There were several students that stared at them...actually, it seemed like the whole school. Minerva was the first to notice...she turned her head quickly, and stared at Gryffindor's house points, the points were still there, but why was everyone looking at them so oddly?  
  
"Albus," she said slowly.  
  
"Yes my dear?"  
  
"Why is everyone looking at us so strangely?"  
  
"Who knows. Maybe they've finally seen us for the first time today?"  
  
She scowled at him, with a severe look in her eyes. "Don't get all cute with me. That's my job. Now, hurry up and eat, I don't want to be looked at is if they're the vultures and I'm the fallen prey."  
  
"Nope," he picked up a finger sandwich, and popped it in his mouth, "that's your job too."  
  
************************************************  
  
Minerva and Albus walked quietly towards the black forest. They hadn't wanted to be noticed, they were finally alone. They weren't about to mess that up, well, not just yet anyhow.  
  
They found a spot, just infront of the deep thicket that was perfect for making snowmen. The snow lay untouched, for it had apparently fallen over the evening, it was as soft as could be.  
  
Minerva threw her body into the snow, and lay flat on her back.   
  
"My dear Minerva, what ARE you doing?"  
  
"You of all people should know that I'm making a snow angel," she smiled, as she waved her hands over the smooth snow.  
  
"Am I aloud to watch you? Or am I supposed to throw myself on the ground too and make an ugly little snow person?"  
  
"Do what you want," she closed her eyes, and moved slowly, implanted her hands and feet upon the ground, "but I'm going to make a snow angel. If you wish, you can make a snowman. Perhaps we could jinx it or something?"  
  
"You know Min, I don't like it when you don't make eye contact with me. It's very uncomfortable."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
He stared at her. He was obviously no longer the center of attention. He made a wicked smile, a thought coming across his mind. "So are you just going to freeze down on the ground, while I bury my hands in the snow?"  
  
"I suppose," she opened her eyes, and smiled, "don't get any ideas Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Too late," he smiled, "but for now, I shall refrain from my thoughts."  
  
He walked a few meters away, and began piling the snow ontop of more snow. He was very much aware of Minerva who had propped herself up from the snow to stare at him. He'd spent enough time with her to know she couldn't resist an intrigue. He smiled inspite of himself, as he piled the snow. 'Just a little bit more, and we have ourself a good snowball fight,' he smiled. His gloved hands fell over a clump of snow, and he shaped it into a ball...of course, Minerva couldn't see it, the pile was infront of it.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes Min?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I would have thought of all people," he stood up, with the snow in his hands, "you Minerva, would know what a snowball is!" he cried out, as he threw the snow towards her.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore!" She screamed as she stood up from her spot. Her back was already wet from the snow, unfortunately, a whole clump of whiteness surrounded the front of her green robes. "I am going to kill you, you idiot!"  
  
She ran right for him, not even bothering to grab snow, she pushed him right into his pile of snow. She pinned him to the ground as best she could, knowing all too well she wasn't nearly as strong as he was; but he made no objections. "So Min, are you aware of the term eskimo kiss?"  
  
"Yes," she stared at him apprehensively, "why?"  
  
"Because this is nothing like it," he shifted his weight quickly, until she was pinned to the ground. A playful look was in Minerva's eyes, he had found it out early on into last night. One wasn't about to forget that look anytime soon. "So do we want to make snow angels, or are you going to cooperate with a snowball fight?"  
  
"You," she whispered, "are impossible."  
  
"I'm also the person that you love, so how is that my dear girl?"  
  
"I say your on," she smiled, and mustered all the strength she had to be back on her stomach. She immediately grabbed what was left of the snow pile, and threw the tiny specs of ice at him. He turned his head, just enough to hit him, and just enough to let her get away. She ran towards the forest to make her own little fortress of snow. She piled it quickly as best she could, and clumped it into her gloves. She held it up, ready to throw...but where was Albus?  
  
She looked around, he wasn't anywhere. She breathed in deeply. "Albus?"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed loudly. Was that snow down her robes!? She turned around, she was shivering. "A-a-lbus, get y-your toosh over here before I-I-I kick you so hard you w-won't be a-a-ab-able to m-m-move for a, a week!"  
  
Immediately, he appeared infront of her. "Have I won?"  
  
"Don't do that! I-i-it's bad e-enough th-that I have t-t-t-to get c-cold, but y-you don't n-need to d-d-d-do that disa-disapp-disappear-ing charm! I-it's unfair!"  
  
"Ahhh," he came close to her, and wrapped his warm arms around her, "but life is unfair. You of all people-"  
  
"D-d-don't you DARE push me!" she shivered  
  
"I wasn't," he laughed, "oh Min, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Do you want to go to the castle? We can go and get warm."  
  
"We've o-only been here for a-a-a f--f-few minutes."  
  
"Here," he pulled off his outter set of robes, "put this over you, it'll keep you warm."  
  
"B-b-ut won't y-y-you be c-c-c-c-cold?"  
  
"More than likely, but we wouldn't want you to be getting cold when Christmas is so close."  
  
"But w-w-what ab-about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Come here, I'll warm you up. I'll stop with the snow." He opened his arms for her to cuddle next to him. She pushed her body close to him, so close, he could smell her scent as clear as day. He smiled, such a fragile person sometimes, when she was so independent other times.  
  
"Min?" he whispered, as she shook and rattled in his arms.  
  
"Y-y-yes?"  
  
"Try not to shiver. It'll make you colder. Try to stay still, I'll get you warm through the use of friction."  
  
She looked up at him with a glare, as if to say, 'what's that supposed to mean?' "Shhhh, don't worry, it's nothing bad. Min, you didn't by any chance bring your wand out with you, did you?"  
  
"Um...n-no. I-I-I knew that we w--would end up up pushing eachother or s-s-some-th-thing, so I left it in the r-room."  
  
Albus chuckled, quite ironic really.  
  
"W-what are y-y-ou laughing at?"  
  
  
  
"Great minds think alike Minerva, great minds think alike."  
  
"S-s-so y-y-y-you d-d-did-n't brrrring yours either?"  
  
"I'm sorry Min. I thought with my luck I'd end up snapping it in halves."  
  
"Y-y-ou moron."  
  
"Hey, what did I say about shivering Little Miss Minnie? Try to stay still."  
  
"H-h-h-ow c-c-c-c-can I stay st-till when there's water all over m-me in w-w-w-w-w-win-tttter"  
  
He sighed. "I suppose it is my fault. Tell you what, tomorrow, if you're not sick by then, we'll come out here and you can throw as many snowballs as you want at me, and make me shiver for the rest of the day, okay?"  
  
"A-a-a-re we l-lea-v-ing?"  
  
"Yes. I can't have you sick for Christmas. Regardless of the fact that-,"  
  
"Albus...can we talk later? I-I-I-'m c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold."  
  
"Yes Min, come," he didn't particularly want to wait for her approval. He grabbed towards the bottom of her knees, and enveloped her into his arms as if she were a baby, perhaps even more like the way a prince carries his new bride to their kingdom. She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled at him. "A-albus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now let's get you warm. And Min, I give you permission to call me any violent name you wish, I shouldn't have done that...sometimes, I just don't think."  
  
"A-a-lright, y-y-ou a-a-a-are a t-t-total and c-com-plete i-idiot, b-but I-I love y-y-you anyway."  
  
He looked down on her, and smiled. 'Yes, she's getting a ring on Christmas. I just hope she isn't sick tonight, I need to go and buy it.' 


	11. Three Days: Rings and Things

Three Days: Rings and Things  
  
"Here you go Min, some nice hot tea. It'll be good for your throat."  
  
"Thank you," she reached out her arms, and took the cup. "Albus, the next time you come up with a twisted idea like that, I suggest that you think it through first. I blame you if I'm sick tomorrow."  
  
"My dear Minerva, you're as well as sick now...but I make a point in saying you're the most beautiful sick person I've ever met," he sat down next to her, and smiled. She was in her bed, sick, as if no one could have predicted that. Over the past seven hours she'd slowly fallen with the minor ailment, now her nose was red, her skin as pale as ever, and her cough sporadic.   
  
"Don't try to win me over with sweet talk, you're in deep trouble."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'm taking your Christmas present back and bringing you a rock instead."  
  
"That's if you get well quick enough, Frosty."  
  
"Go and get Lynn, I don't want to talk to you anymore," she stuck her nose up haughtily.  
  
"Why not? Did I hurt your feelings that badly Miss Minnie?"  
  
She looked up at him, a smile creeping on her face. "Tell you what, you tell me a story, and let me get some sleep so I can get better, and I won't be mad at you."  
  
"Why don't you just sip your tea, and fall asleep? I'm not all that great at telling stories."  
  
"Please?" she batted her eyes, and smiled sweetly. "I love you."  
  
"You are NOT allowed to use those words like that. It's very unfair. It makes me unable to say no."  
  
"I'm sorry...but that's kind of the point dear."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. I'm sorry Min," he looked up at the clock, "but it's time for me to head to the Great Hall for dinner. I'll bring you some soup or something."  
  
"Don't go," she said quietly, "I don't want to be alone."  
  
He smiled, and took her hand. "I'll be back, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together over night again. And you know Min, you're far more needy than I had thought you were," he smiled, "I think I like it when you stop with the independent concept."  
  
"Stop being all mushy on me, and leave. But, if you want an explanation over me being like this, you can blame it on Greg...I've been obsessed with insomnia these past few evenings. Have you...heard anything about him?"  
  
"Must we start a dreary subject like Greg?"  
  
  
  
"Albus, stop. He got to St. Mungo's okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. They want to have the trial during the summer next year. He's going to be in close watch of the ministry until then. Are we done now?"  
  
  
  
"I suppose so. You don't need to come back, I'll see you tomorrow," she turned her body to face the other way. Albus reached out a hand to her left hip, "Are you angry at me now?"  
  
"No."  
  
He stared at her a few seconds. Somehow, even now, Greg ruined their special moments. He stood up from the bed, and headed towards the door. "Min, I'm sorry, you know what I think of him. I was under the impression that you could care less about him...I just don't see what he has to do with what's going on."  
  
He waited a few moments for a response, but none came.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Minerva didn't see Albus for the rest of the night. She hated herself for saying that. Now he thought she was mad at him, which she wasn't. It's not like she had any anything for Greg, she hated Greg, she didn't think that was a lie. But it still mattered. What if someone let him out of their sight? What if he came back to the school? What if he hurt someone?  
  
She curled up tightly in her bed. A day of being with the only person she'd ever loved, and it already felt as if it were slipping away. 'Yes Minerva, just like a fictional story, one of those muggle novels. Boys fight over girl, girl falls inlove with the boy that wins, and then they split. Lovely. No, stop thinking like that,' she shook her head beneath the pillows, 'First thing you say to him in the morning is that you're sorry. Then, if you're well enough, kiss him.' She smiled, she wouldn't let herself think like that anymore. She finally had the real thing, she wasn't about to let it go.  
  
"A-a-a-CHOOOO!" She quickly opened her drawer in the bureau, and pulled out a pink handkerchief.   
  
She breathed in deeply. She was so stuffed up. 'I take that back, if I'm well enough, I'm going to slap him clear across the face.'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Albus walked slowly towards the one eyed witch's corridor. Dinner was nothing special, with the exception that Minerva wasn't there. He felt so horrible for getting her sick...even more horrible for acting so childish earlier. What was Greg to him anyway? He had won, what was the big deal? 'Minerva chose me, not him,' he almost smiled at the thought, 'oh did she ever choose,' he chuckled. 'She was so wonderful, so absolutely wonderful. I hate to be like this, maybe it's just because I was actually able to admit the fact that I loved her before it happened that made it so special, I suppose this Christmas, it's my turn to make her feel special.'  
  
Albus came upon the one eyed witch, and checked to makesure no one was around. He half chuckled as he remembered the night he saw James and his lot sneaking away to Hogsmeade. He hadn't said anything at the time, but took a mental note of the passageway. He muttered "Dissendium," and the witch's hump opened. He had already alerted the keeper of Honeydukes that he was coming, they were good enough friends. He just hadn't wanted to worry him about burglars or anything of that nature.  
  
The walk down the passageway took an eternity, but he found his way to the cellar. He made not a sound, he was in town for one reason, and one reason only, to buy a ring. He slipped through the door of the little shop, and found himself on the empty street of Hogsmeade. The thought came to him, as he passed shop after shop, he didn't have a clue what to buy her. A ring yes, but what kind? How large? He rolled his eyes, 'half wit.'  
  
He came to the end of the street, where hardly any of the usual crowd would go. Here, there were some of the more 'antiquish' kind of stores...jewelry, expensive books, some muggle artifacts, and some furniture sales. He walked into "Talarin Jewelry", and immediately a small senior aged witch came up to him. "Can I help you?"  
  
"If you would be so kind. I need to buy an engagement ring."  
  
"About time," the witch smiled, "a great man like you should have a woman beside him."  
  
Albus looked at her for a few seconds, she didn't look familiar, "I beg your pardon, but have we met before?"  
  
"Not directly, no. You've been in the papers for quite a while Mr. Dumbledore. I suppose you've been told many times that you're destined for great things."  
  
"Well at the moment, I'm hoping I'm destined for a wife, if you understand."  
  
The witch looked up at him with a smile. "I'm sure it's none of my business, but may I ask who she is?"  
  
"She's um...actually, she's one of the staff members. Minerva McGonagall is her name."  
  
She stared at him awkwardly. "Minerva McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes, that's her name," Albus shook his head.  
  
"I've heard she's a lovely person," she turned, and headed towards a glass counter where there were many different rings. "My grandson had the priviledge of working with her a while ago. He'd send letters and letters telling me about her, I found it rather odd that they never had dated."  
  
"Oh really? What's your grandson's name?"  
  
"Gregory."  
  
Albus stared...'No, it couldn't be.' "Well, I'm sorry to drop the conversation, truly, but I don't have much time before I need to get back to the school...and I'm planning on giving this to her for Christmas."  
  
"Oh yes," she went behind the counter, and pulled out a jewelry box that contained near thirty rings. "These are among the most expensive, but if you're going for something less weighty on on the account, the ones behind the glass are good choices as well."  
  
Albus stared at the box. 'Wow.' He thought quietly. It all looked very expensive, there had to be at least three different stones on each ring. "Um...I think I need something a bit more simple. She may not want to wear it during teaching time if it's that ostentatious."  
  
"I understand. What about these," he pointed below, and there was a row of neatly cut rings. They all had beautiful diamonds on them, though not nearly as attention grabbing. "Much better. How much, if I were to choose one of these?"  
  
"They price anywhere from sixty galleons, to eighty."  
  
He swallowed. 'Too much? No, not for her,' he nodded his head. "May I see a few of them?"  
  
"Certainly," she pulled up the little line of rings, and he picked them up one at a time. He had never been one for jewelry, or antiques of any kind. He certainly wasn't inclined to perform the choosing of Minerva's ring. He picked up one in particular. There was a circle cut diamond in the middle, and dark green emeralds beside it. 'She likes green,' he thought to himself. "How much is this one?"  
  
"Seventy-two galleons even."  
  
Albus stared from the ring back up towards the witch. "I just don't know. It's very pretty, but...I don't know if she would want something as flashy as this. It's not...out there or anything, but really. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a lovely ring. Any person to receive it would be lucky...especially if someone as well known as you were giving it to her."  
  
"Please, I'm not what everyone thinks I am. I'm just a school teacher."  
  
"That may be so, but you're rather known. You've helped the ministry several times with all those horrid cases."  
  
"Yes, but it's all in the job," Albus stared down at the ring, "Yes, I think I'll get it. Um...do you know what size this is?"  
  
"It's an eight."  
  
"Well, good enough I suppose. She doesn't have huge fingers or anything. I suppose an eight would be good...I think. Well, can you ring it up for me?"  
  
"Of course dear." She took the ring, and copied everything down onto a piece of parchment. "Seventy-two galleons please?"  
  
He breathed in, and pulled out his coin bag. He took out the remaining eighteen galleons, and handed the witch the bag. "There are seventy-two of them in there on my word, if there isn't come and get me at the castle. May I have the ring?"  
  
"Of course," she handed him the ring, which was now inside a sparkling glass case. "She'll love it."  
  
"Thank you." And Albus left the store. He made his way down the long road, and into Honeydukes again. The journey back to the castle was a short one, hardly even noticeable. As he made his way up to his rooms, he smiled. They'd make up, and they'd be happy. His eyes began twinkling at this point, "Happy Christmas."  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Did any of you catch a hint within this chapter? Hint hint, look back at the name of the jewelry shop. :-) The wheels in my mind are turning, are yours?  
  
Oh people! woa to me...doubtful the update will be tomorrow, I have a softball game for my school team...I'm pitching :-) sorry, I had to share that.   
  
Um...hopefully on the 16th. I'm trying my best to make it 4 updates. Christmas is getting SOOO close!   
  
:-:-:-: happy christmas :-:-:-: 


	12. Two Days: Numb From the Waist Down

two days: Numb From the Waist Down  
  
Minerva woke, and the sun was shining brightly. The perfect morning for an almost perfect day. Minerva's eyes cringed at the thought, 'almost perfect.' She looked next to her at the clock, that read 9:16. She blinked a number of times before deciding to actually get up out of bed. She'd slept in, far more than she had any reason to...of course, she was still behind in her sleep, and besides that, she'd been sick the night before. She stepped foot on the hard floor. She felt good, the room wasn't any colder than usual, and her head didn't hurt anymore. Her nose was still a bit runny, but good enough.   
  
She collected her things from her bedside bureau for the day. She stared down at her usual set of green robes. 'So...normal,' she thought quietly. She dug in deeper, towards the robes that she rarely wore. Colored ones, yellow, blue, pink even. She made the slightest hint of a smile as she remembered what her mother had said to her last Valentine's Day, "If you haven't got anything to choose from to get a man, wear something that will get his attention." she smiled, 'Oh yes mother, THAT would get his attention.' She shook her head, and dug deeper. She came upon a white set, they had the impression of never been worn before. She lifted it up, and held it against herself. 'NO, too dressy.' She sighed.   
  
She stared at her selection, she really didn't want to be NORMAL today, normal was so over rated now. She stared at her drawers, then a thought came to her. A smile crept on her face. 'Maybe that muggle dress mum had given me?' She pulled out a trunk from beneath her bed...things she DEFINATELY never wore. She went through it gracefully, until she came upon an ice blue dress. 'I suppose mum bought it for a reason. I suppose just for her own fancy, but perhaps this will come in handy now.' She smiled, and brought the dress towards the bathroom, where a huge, overly large bathtub stood. She began undressing herself carefully, as she let the tub fill up with steaming water. She was just about to get in when she heard a knock. She looked from the water to the door, and let out a sigh. 'If this is something as bad as the last time this happened, Ill kill myself.'  
  
She wrapped herself in a fluffy yellow towel, and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Albus," a warm, loud voice spoke from the other side.  
  
It took her a moment to remember to breathe. She stared at the door. "Um...are you the only one out there?"  
  
"Yes, who else would be with me?"  
  
She stared again. 'What sort of an idiotic question is that?' she mentally slapped herself. "Why-why are you here?"  
  
"Is it a crime to want to talk to my favorite person?"  
  
"If you come in now, I can promise you, you won't want to talk."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Minerva, let me in."  
  
She rolled her eyes. She shouldn't feel scared or anything of the like when talking with him. He was her...boyfriend. She sighed, was that a reasonable title for the love of her life? 'No', she decided, 'more like lover.' She smiled. "Alright Albus, if I let you in, you have to promise to not say anything until I have time to get dressed."  
  
********************************************  
  
Albus looked at the door. "Dressed? Min? What's going on?"  
  
He put his head to the door to listen. "I was just about ready to get cleaned up."  
  
He smiled...cleaned up? He nodded his head, "Alright, let me in."  
  
He waited a few seconds, before the door opened. He tried his best not to stare, Merlin, he tried so hard...but she was just standing there, like an angel. "Hurry up, I would rather not have someone just stroll down the hall while I'm in nothing but a towel."  
  
He swallowed hard, and walked in. He coud smell her aroma therapy candles, he could see the steam rising from the tub. 'Don't do this to me. I only came to talk, but what do you do?' he looked over at her. Her creamy white skin looked so soft when matched with the yellow towel. He breathed in, and noticed that his inhalations were much quicker than normal...much quicker.   
  
He noticed after a few moments that he wasn't the only one staring. He looked into her eyes, her deep green eyes, and saw her. "Are you still...sick Min?" He had to get away from the image, that wonderful image.   
  
"I'm better. My nose is still a bit runny, but I'm much, much better."  
  
He nodded his head, not very well succeeding at not staring at her. He needed something to think about, anything. "Um...I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have been so oblivious to the situation with Greg. I just thought that perhaps you wouldn't want to talk about him for a while."  
  
"No, it's fine. I just...I'm scared still."  
  
"Don't be. He's away from us, far away," he stepped closer to her. He would hug her, and let her get dressed, yes, that was the course of action to take. He would not do what he was aching to do. He would not kiss her, he would not touch her, but oh Merlin how he wanted to.   
  
He walked in closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her warm skin. The towel wasn't covering even a quarter of her back. It was down right cruel for her to be doing that to him, when he was making such a conscious effort to stay humble and keep the love he'd won. "I should give you time to er, get ready then?"  
  
"Albus?" She pushed her body even closer against his. He could see the swell of skin beneath the towel, he could hear his heart race inside of him.   
  
"Y-y-yes Min?"  
  
"I don't need to get ready...if you want to wait a while. I'm not busy."  
  
He swallowed, 'damn it. Why can't I ever keep my head straight around her?' "Do you know how weak a man like me is when his girl is standing there with nothing but a towel on, and putting on the whole 'cutsie, I'm the only one for you', act? VERY weak Min."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for...if we're on good terms again," she moved her hands down the front of his robes, and unbuttoned a few buttons, then looked back up at him with a smirk, "then maybe you wouldn't mind taking a bath with me? I'm sure the water is getting cold."  
  
"I, I, I um..." he breathed, they'd only been officially together for 2 days, and she was already pulling him into her private sanctuary for some privacy of their own.  
  
"Oh come on honey, please?" She drew her hand up and down his chest, then up towards his face. She circled her finger a few times around his nose, the whole time smiling, just having an all knowing look on her face; as if she knew what was racing through his head. "Make love to me. I need to feel the heat between us, the one that makes my skin go completely on fire, as if nothing else in the world can make it stop, until you are so close...I can't even breathe." At this point, her grip on the towel had lessened, she wasn't even holding onto it anymore.  
  
He felt the heat roll down towards his groin. He looked at her for a few seconds, staring at the beauty that she so rightly had...then, he kissed her, feeling the soft curve of her bottom lip, receiving the rush that had been agitating his heart for the past five minutes. His hands grazed every single curve that he could lay his hands on, without seeming too anxious.   
  
He felt he presence of her hands, finding their there way to his buttons, until he too had hardly anything on. He kissed her again, and again, feeling the pulse become stronger and stronger. He let go of her, for a mere second, and stared, "Come on Min, since you're so insistant on taking a bath, I'm coming in with you, and we're not coming out for at least two hours."  
  
She smiled at him, and kissed him again.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Minerva lay cautiously on her bed, feeling the sensation of total and complete renewal. That, and not being able to move her legs. She smiled at the thought, "you know Albus, that was far more than two hours."  
  
"What's your point Minerva dear?" he rolled over, and pressed gently on her soft skin.  
  
"You said two hours."  
  
"No..." he kissed her lips softly, "I said we weren't coming out for at LEAST two hours."  
  
"Ahhh...I see. Albus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I tell you something, will you not laugh?"  
  
"That depends. What sort of secret does my dear Minerva have?" He traced his hand along her delicate jawline, thinking of nothing but the warmth she gave him, the feeling of happiness that lay inside.  
  
"I can't...move."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Can't move? Meaning what?"  
  
"My legs are no longer accessible."  
  
He smiled, feeling a thought appeal to himself. "I sincerely doubt that. Unless I've just been so utterly wonderful that I've made you paralized."  
  
"No...not paralized. More like numb."  
  
"Numb? Now I've got to know what's going on here. You weren't numb before."  
  
"We didn't do it this long before."  
  
"I'm sorry Min. But I'm afraid I'll have to search the problem," he smiled, and found himself beneath the sheets. His hands traced up and down her smooth, slender body. "Does that tickle Min?"  
  
"I don't feel anything."  
  
He smiled, and found himself back up with her. "Burning sensation confirmed."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're officialy inaccessable. I guess I'll have to wait until after Christmas before I do this with you again."  
  
She lifted herself up towards him, and traced her hands along his shoulderline. "You dirty old man. You don't deserve to get a Christmas gift."  
  
"Ahh...but I already have it," he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
7 hrs later.  
  
Minerva walked towards the Great Hall. Dinner sounded nice, after eating only a sandwich all day. And best of all, Albus would be there. Even now, that name rolled off her tongue so easily, as if she'd been saying it her whole life. Albus.  
  
She walked into the giant room, and saw student after student. So wonderful her job was. So wonderful her life was. 'No more Greg to worry about, no more Christmas gift to be frantic about, no more wishing that I were happy.' She went, and sat next to Albus, who made a smile as she seated herself. "So what have you been up to today Professor McGonagall?"  
  
She smiled, "The usual. You know, just grading, reading, and getting numb."  
  
He looked at her, a wide smile on his face. "And how, may I ask, did you get NUMB?"  
  
"You of all people ought to know that dear Professor Dumbledore. You were the one who did it."  
  
"I didn't ask WHO, I asked HOW."  
  
"Albus," she grinned, "I am numb, because a certain headmaster screwed around with me a little too long, and a little too hard."  
  
"You ought to tell me which one, I'll beat his bloomin' block off."  
  
"I think not. That would be depriving me of a good boyfriend...who fights for me, and then makes me feel like I'm the only person in the entire world meant for him."  
  
She felt his eyes on her, and several of the staff members, she didn't care. This was too much fun. "What did I tell you about putting on the whole cutsie act? It gets annoying Minerva."  
  
"I was under the impression that you liked it."  
  
"Mmmmmaybe," he rolled his eyes, "but that doesn't mean you do it."  
  
"I'll get back to you tomorrow."  
  
They didn't say another thing to eachother. Just merely stared at the students, and talked to the teachers who sat next to them. Not once did they turn around and face eachother again, things were starting to look to comfortable between them. But they were comfortable...they were inlove.  
  
After dinner, Minerva walked quickly towards her rooms, only to find that Albus had beaten her there. "Can I help you Albus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?" she blinked.  
  
"By granting me the honor of taking you out to dinner tomorrow night. I've already made the reservations at Hogsmeade, it shouldn't be a problem. Unless...of course you don't want to go."  
  
"Of course I want to go. And then what happens after dinner?"  
  
"We'll just see what happens," he winked, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Of course, it's Christmas Eve," she smiled, and walked around him. She took one last look at him before she went inside, "Goodnight Albus."  
  
"Goodnight Minerva."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
oh peeple, I HATE asking for reviews, it says that I'm pathetic and a loser...but you know, I really was hoping for a better turn out. I honestly don't know how many of you got the memo about changing to pg13, so please, even if you like...hate this story, send me a review, so I at least know I haven't lost all of my fans.  
  
thanx PrincessWitch for the luck. but we lost the game. 0-3...now, my arm is sore, but that gives me time to get away from softball, and write to my heart's content!  
  
okay, well, please, review peoples...it would mean a lot to me. really, it would. :-) 


	13. One Day: Just This Once

Two Days: Just this Once  
  
  
  
Minerva walked slowly towards the Great Hall. She was feeling wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. She had a date to look forward to that night, it was Christmas Eve, and best of all...she wasn't lonely. She had someone that loved her, someone that truly, from the bottom of his heart, loved her. She smiled to herself, feeling more confident than she had ever felt. She walked with a high head towards the staff table, a smile etching at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Good Morning Albus," she whispered as she sat down.  
  
"Morning Min. It seems we're finally on time for once," he looked up at her with an attempt to stay serious.  
  
"I suppose that's due to the fact that we didn't have a sleep over."  
  
She could have sworn she caught him grin. "Is that what they're calling it these days? It is usually termed as an affair." Yes, he was definately smiling, and looking at her with that same 'off in space' kind of look. She immediately thought of yesterday...it just seemed like perfect timing.  
  
"Is that what we're doing?" she blinked. "I was under the impression that it was more like a love connection."  
  
"That it may be...but me thinks an affair still fits well; though the reasons for it were more in-tune with the whole 'I sent another man to the hospital just so I could have you' sorta thing; affair fits none the less."  
  
"You know, someone is going to hear you talk like that sometime soon, and we're going to be in trouble."  
  
"It's Christmas Min, get used to me being like this."  
  
She smiled slowly, making note of the way that he stared at her. "So what's the plan for this evening?"  
  
"Can I pick you up at nine?" he leaned in closer to her, making sure that no one could hear their conversation.  
  
"That's a little bit late, but I suppose since St. Nick is coming tonight, he won't mind if I'm not home."  
  
"I'm sorry you've made that misconception Min, but tonight, I play St. Nick. What do you want for Christmas?"   
  
"I've got what I want. He's sitting right next to me."  
  
"Are you TRYING to get me to snog you infront of everyone, or are you just being extraordinarily cute today because you think it's fun to play with my emotions?"  
  
She let out a small laugh, and moved in closer to him. "A kiss infront of everyone would not be a good thing, though I'm hoping to get my share of it tonight. Also, I think the being cute concept is a good hobby for me to get into...actually, come to think of it, I was never all that strict when I was with you to begin with."  
  
"I've noticed fair Minnie. You've always been good at messing with my mind, regardless of whether or not you were aware of it."  
  
"I was plenty aware of the flirting, though I wasn't sure what was going on in your mind at the time."  
  
"I can bet my whole year's salary that I thought of nothing but you and I together all snuggled warm in a sheet next to the fire."  
  
"Awww," she smiled, "you're so cute."  
  
"I hope I am, because I've been trying my hardest to appeal to you."  
  
"That's no problem dear," she lifted her hand and moved it along his jawline. She let her hand drop, and she looked at the few students that were up early. They all, too, again were looking at her oddly. "Albus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The students are staring at us again."  
  
"So?"  
  
She turned around, and stared at the house points. Still up thirty. But what could explain this? "Nevermind," she spoke absent-mindedly, "What are we going to tell the students about Greg? I mean, he IS their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He can't just disappear without an explanation."  
  
Albus eyed her for a few seconds. "Well, I suppose we tell them that he was injured...that he is at St. Mungo's until the summer. Not to say that some of the students, James in particular, won't figure it out quickly."  
  
"Should we talk to him about this? I mean...he already knows more than he ought to. We should clear it up, don't you think?"  
  
"After the holidays Min, after the holidays."  
  
"And telling the students about Greg?"  
  
"When the train returns with all the students that left for the break. We can explain it to the whole school, instead of only half of it."  
  
She nodded, and looked down on her food. Several pieces of toast lay infront of her, covered in honey and sugar. Albus seemed to take notice of it too. "Are we having a sweet tooth this morning?"  
  
"I believe so," she smiled, "it's Christmas Eve, I'm aloud to have some of the joys of sugar too."  
  
"Maybe for Christmas, I ought to get you some candy from Honeydukes."  
  
"Maybe." She turned her gaze back to her food. "But your midnight visit had better be worth whatever amount of sugar you put in my system. When I have sugar, I have energy to burn."  
  
"Maybe we ought to fix you up with a cup full of sugar? Maybe that way tonight, we can go a whole six hours without you going numb."  
  
She looked at him carefully, searching his facial expression, then threw her head up in the air. "Dirty old man."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Albus walked slowly towards his rooms. A smile hung on his lips, he rolled his eyes at the thought. 'Minerva and her superiority. Does she have to show me up everytime?' He opened the door slowly to his room, and looked around. He strolled over carefully towards his desk, where the case for the ring was. He opened it slowly, and stared. The smile crept into full blast when he envisioned what was to happen that night, that is...if he wasn't too nervous to give it to her.  
  
He strolled towards his bed, being hit with the vision of the two of them like a bolt of lightening. She'd known the whole time how to manipulate him, she knew how to make him do stupid things, she knew how to make him want to love her. She'd had many sides to her, this complex woman, but she'd shown so many of them within the past few days, it just seemed so perfect. What was it that she had wanted? For him to tell her a story? He chuckled at the thought, 'More of a little child than I am sometimes. And then other times,' he sighed, 'Make love to me,' he thought fondly. He loved the way those words rolled off her lips, the way her smile immediately followed the suggestion...the way her pale skin just tempted him beyond the brink of sanity.  
  
He sat down on the bed, and stared across the room, where the fireplace was. 'Just think, a week ago, this would have seemed like a fantasy that would never have happened.' For a moment, he let himself fantasize about that first time. 'I suppose,' a thought came to him, 'Greg did help me for once in his pathetic life. If he hadn't come looking for her, he would probably still be with her,' he chuckled.   
  
He glanced back down at the ring. 'I love her. I've always loved her. Just please, for once, get lucky...let luck be on my side for once.' He looked around the room, 'for once.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
Minerva threw outfit upon outfit upon the floor. Nothing was right, absolutely NOTHING! She practically screamed as she shot her many sets of green robes onto her linen-filled floor. She threw her blue robes behind her, and sneered. "For once! Just this once, let me not have to worry damn it!" she whispered in a low tone. She picked up the blue dress she hadn't worn yesterday, and stared. 'A date?' she rolled her eyes. 'If nothing else, I suppose he'll think that I actually put thought into it. But can't I be at least a LITTLE bit more selective?'   
  
'Why in the world do I not have anything suitable?' she looked down. 'I suppose the fact that I've never been much of a believer in love has something to do with it,' she rolled her tongue slowly over her lips. She closed her eyes, and imagined. Him above all people. One of the most promising names in the wizarding world, and she was head over heals for him. She smiled slightly. 'And it comes so easily,' she giggled. 'Where did that come from? Make love to me? You would think that someone as level headed as I am wouldn't be able to say something like that to someone; but I said it anyway.' she shook her head in thought. 'What's even better, is the fact that it isn't just messing around, at least...I really don't think it is. It'slove.'  
  
She opened her eyes again, and stared at the dress she was holding. 'You know what, this dress is perfect. I'll just have to change other things...like my hair,' she smiled. 'I suppose leaving it down for St. Nick would be a good predicament. He ought not give me a good Christmas present...if I play my cutsie act right.'  
  
She rolled her eyes. 'Cutsie act. He's certainly observant...also, not stupid; well, when he tries not to be.'  
  
'I think,' she walked over towards her several gifts for Albus, which were in her closet, 'that I ought to get these wrapped. Albus deserves a good surprise, due to the fact that he knows what's happening tonight.'  
  
She pulled out the bag that was filled with sweets upon sweets. Then, she pulled out a snow globe with a snowman moving inside of it. 'Me thinks he shall like the snowman,' she giggled. 'He should be interested in the little dance he does...after all, how many times do you see a snowman who pulls his trousers down?' she smiled, and collected the ribbon and paper that lay next to the gifts  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
free at last! oooh yay!!!! I'm sorry people, and to any of you who have to work, but my holiday break has started today, and my response is naturally, YAY! But you know what this means? It gives me time to make the chapters longer, it gives me time to FINISH, and best of all...i get to start on this sequel! There is your answer people, sequels are coming! Don't be sad that Greg hasn't really been in the picture for a while, cause the cauldrons in my mind are brewing, and I can see LOTS of Greg in everyone's future!  
  
Hmmm...are these two into eachother? I hope that's what you people think, if not, I'm doing a terrible job at writing this. :-( hopefully I am though.   
  
I"ve gotten some rather interesting reviews...not as interesting as the first few chapters, but interesting none the less.  
  
Palanfanaiel- Albus being numb over Minerva? I could have done that, but I found it just a bit more funny. I just think like that, i'm sorry if you think it shoulda been the other way!  
  
mellowyellow-85- REEK w/ love? Awww, thats a cute way to put it, thanx!  
  
PrincessWitch- Glad you liked the line. Again, I enjoy using inside jokes...my friends and I are all very scary.  
  
GEM8- I'd like to say, THE STUDENTS...well, it'll get around...also, if you've caught on, me thinks it's around anyhow. ;-)  
  
LinZE- Glad you thought it's so cute. I like writing stuff like this, it's *fun*  
  
StarStuf- Hey, I needed something to write, I felt a seduction was just the way to go! thanx!  
  
Jestana- Isn't it cute when they argue? I enjoy writing it, hopefully it doesn't sound OOC at all.?  
  
ooooh, everyone thank you! It's kinda funny, you all commented on different stuff, it gives me many good ideas!  
  
FYI people, I want a happy ending, what that means for you...well, you'll see.  
  
ps...reviews would be nice. :-D 


	14. One Day: Christmas Eve

warning members of fanfiction, indefinately long chapter...for me neways. butcha know? This chappie is my fave!   
  
Thanx reviewers, notes to u are at the bottom!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
One day: Christmas Eve  
  
Albus stared at the clock in his office...seven, time for dinner. He let out a sigh, feeling the anticipation welling up inside of him like the air in a balloon. He could make it through dinner, it wouldn't be hard. He only had to not eat, try not to get rid of what WAS in his system, and not break down the wall he'd created between his nerves and Minerva. He sighed, 'You'll be fine. She's only a woman,' he swallowed, 'a very attractive woman.'  
  
He sat up with a shaky hand. How could he have gotten this nervous already? He walked steadily towards his office door, then down the corridor. He saw several students, who smiled at him, and wished him a happy Christmas. He could only forge a smile and a long nod. As he entered the Great Hall, there were many eyes on him, it almost seemed like too many; then he reminded himself it was Christmas Eve. The students were expecting a speech, and happy holiday wishes. He swallowed, 'How am I going to get through this?'  
  
He walked slowly, when his eyes, though ever so slightly, caught the sight of Minerva, he half near froze. He brought his gaze away from her, and took in a deep breath. 'You still have a whole two hours to pull yourself together, pull up some of that Gryffindor courage.' He reluctantly looked back at Minerva, who was looking at him expectantly, though awkward. He and her gazes met for a few seconds, and he used whatever courage he did have at the time, walked over towards the staff table, and took a seat next to her.  
  
She glanced at him, of course, he would be the one to notice, due to the fact that she was currently the only thing on his eye-cam. "Albus, are you alright?" she leaned in close to him.  
  
"Yes...I'm...fine," he said slowly. Why was talking to hard? He'd been talking to this woman for years on end, and suddenly he can't even reply 'yes,' without feeling encumbered.   
  
He stared out at the students for a very long while, for if he made himself talk, he may say, or do, something that he shouldn't...like get rid of his lunch. He took in deep breaths of air, it was as if he were hyperventilating, well, actually, maybe he WERE hyperventilating. The more he stared, the more the faces became blurred, the more the sound was blocked out. Then again, maybe he was just breathing hard, and daydreaming? He rolled his eyes, feeling dizzier and dizzier.  
  
"Albus? Albus? Albus, are you feeling well?" For a few brief seconds, he felt Minerva's hand on him. It felt as if electricity were surging throughout his entire body. His head snapped up, though his breathing becoming more and more rugged. "Albus, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, a look of supreme concern on her face.  
  
He blinked a few times, taking in what air would actually go through his lungs. "I'm...I'm fine Min. It's just a bit um. A bit stuffy in here, that's all. Don't worry."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked him softly. "You look pale."  
  
He breathed in deep, his chest seeming to open up with the circulation. 'She's just a girl, and this is just a normal day, stop acting like and idiot. Make a joke, laugh, do something!'   
  
He stared, 'Oh, what was it that she had just said?' "I'm sorry Min, but what did you just say?"  
  
She leaned in closer to him, so close, he could smell her sweet sugary perfume. "Albus, you look pale. What's wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
'Sick with myself, yes,' he thought quietly. "No, I'm fine. And as of when are you the one to call people pale? That white skin of yours ought to get some sunlight sometime soon."  
  
She leaned back and smiled. Her look of concern left her face. All was well. "Are we about to start this bantering concept again, because you know, I am quite capable of acting cute right now. Actually, I could act cute infront of the entire school...if you catch my drift."  
  
He swallowed, yes, he caught the drift. "As of when did you get so bold?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like being brave for once," she smiled.   
  
"I'm afraid we can save the Christmas festivities for tonight Min. The mistletoe, I'm sure will be somewhere near," he ALMOST was able to smile. He meant the sentence, but for some odd reason, he was unable to have any facial expressions whatsoever. He felt like a puppet, whose strings were no longer attached.  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds, a sweet expression on her face. "Mistletoe sounds nice," she looked up at the giant clock, "Actually, a speech would be nice too. I think the students are expecting it. We wouldn't want to disappoint them, now would we?"  
  
He shook his head. She was doing it again, looking at him that way. He felt his heart start to hammer in his chest. He'd never been afraid of speeches, or addressing the public, but somehow, this time, it meant something. She was sitting right there, smiling, worshipping him. What was worse...he had no idea what he was going to say. He'd spent the entire day panicking over what he was going to say to Minerva, not the students. He swallowed, for about the billionth time that day. He nodded, and she tapped her wine glass gently.  
  
A loud 'tink, tink, tink' filled the Great Hall, and the students looked up at the staff table. Albus took one last glance at Minerva, and stood up infront of the rows of students. "Good Evening students. I suppose you all are having a er, nice holiday. As you all know, tonight is Christmas Eve, and it's time for me to make my annual, holiday speech. But um...I fear I haven't had time to think of one. There's been some crisis's among the staff, and I've had to deal with them. But, I shall leave you all with a few words. St. Nick is coming tonight, I wouldn't want to be seeing you making mischief past midnight, or else he may not come. And, if any of you are having parties in the common room...makesure and save a few cookies for the staff. Thank you."   
  
Albus sat down, and the students all looked at him oddly. Towards the back, a few students began to clap, and soon the entire school were clapping for his rather unconventional Christmas speech. A swarm of relief filled his insides. 'Check one,' he thought quietly. 'Now all that's left is to ask her to...marry me.' He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head...'this proposing thing would be harder than people say it's supposed to be.' He breathed in deeply, feeling the color flush to his face.   
  
He looked next to him at Minerva, who seemed plenty fulfilled with his speech. She didn't look at him awkwardly, actually, her lips were ascending slowly. Whether it were directly because of him and his stupidity, or the speech itself, he was very perplexed. He stared at her a few seconds, knowing once she spoke or made eye contact, he'd feel the mad rush again. He'd feel exasperated, and get annoyed with himself, but if he had to get used to the feeling, why not now?  
  
She did eventually meet eyes with him, and smiled. It wasn't her same everyday smile, he noticed, this one was her more...sensual smile. The one she had on a day ago when she was in nothing but the towel. Like she knew what he was thinking, knew his thoughts were on somewhere other than her beautiful facial complexion. "Why are you so quiet Albus?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Because I'm preparing to take the most beautiful woman in the world out to dinner. Is that a good enough reason?" he spoke gently.  
  
"I suppose. Do you," she looked back at the students, "do you want to bring the presents there, or wait until we get back?"  
  
"Bring them there. That way, when we get back to the rooms, we don't have to worry about distractions."  
  
She giggled ever so slightly. "Who said that we were going anywhere after we go out?"  
  
"I did. Unless, of course, you want to get rid of me already."  
  
She shook her head, and leaned in close to him again. "I will never, ever want to get rid of you Albus. You need to understand the fact that I love you, and me leaving you just isn't going to happen. I've been inlove with you for far too long to just throw you into the dumpster."  
  
"Well that's good. Because number one, your little legs aren't strong enough to hold yourself up if you were trying to throw me somewhere, and number two, I'll be the one throwing YOU on the bed."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Minerva walked slowly towards her rooms. Just one more hour to get ready, and she'd be done for. Even at dinner she had been fighting the butterflies that had been swarming her stomach. How she overcame them, she still didn't know. She managed to go through the whole dinner without stuttering once. But she knew well enough, tonight was a special night. Christmas Eve. With her Albus. She smiled slightly, and opened the door to her quarters.  
  
Her blue dress sat spread out on the bed, showing not a single crease upon the velvety material. She walked slowly towards it, and held it up to herself. 'Mother, for once in your life, please be right.' she sighed, and took the dress over towards the bathroom. When she came out, the dress was on, fitting every curve and length of her body. She smiled inspite of herself. She felt confident, she felt beautiful. She blinked her eyes, to get a good look at herself in the mirror. 'Maybe it's a good thing I've never worn this. Of course, I'm sure Albus will be expecting robes. Maybe I should put on some outer robes over it? Just for warmth I suppose.'   
  
She strolled lightly over towards the white robes that she had thrown on the floor earlier that day, and placed it over the blue. Again, she approached the mirror, and stared at herself. 'I suppose blue and white is good enough. It's not exactly matching, but it's better than clashing with green and blue.' She nodded in her agreement, and took off the white again. She had to put her hair up, and besides, the white was merely taken as an overcoat.   
  
She walked back into the bathroom, and grabbed the hair brush. She undid the bun that was stuck permanently on her head during school hours, and brushed out the long dark locks that she'd had since she was young. He hair lay elegantly down her back, and stared at herself. 'Leave it down?' she looked absent-mindedly into the mirror. 'Yes, I suppose so. This is for him, I ought not disappoint him.'  
  
She continued to brush her hair, until it lay as smooth as silk, and just fine. She smiled, she felt lovely. She felt empowered. She felt...like this fairy tale of a love affair would never end. She swallowed, 'No, it won't end. Don't tell yourself it will. He loves you, and you love him.'   
  
A smile twitched at the end of her lips. 'He loves me.'  
  
****************************************************  
  
Albus paced back and forth, back and forth, over and over again through his quarters. "This is getting unbearable. I think I'll pop before I even get to see her tonight!" he hissed slowly to himself. He looked over at the clock, 8:48. He breathed in deeply, but of course, no amount of would be breaths was going to save him. The balloons were floating in and out of his stomach, just waiting to be deflated.  
  
He paced a few more times, and grabbed the box with the ring. 'Everything will be alright. She's worth every little bit you own. Don't mess this up.' He took one last gaze at the mirror, to make sure his robes were on straight, and exited through the door. He walked slowly, thinking over and over again of what he was going to say. 'Min, I love you with everything that's inside of me, please, marry me. Be my wife. I can make you my world.' He swallowed, perhaps a little bit dramatic. 'I love you, please marry me.' No, just too...normal. 'Ever since I met you, I've been thinking of nothing but you. Now that I finally have gotten my Christmas wish, I was hoping you may be willing to take it a step further. Marry me.' No. Comes off as being too anxious. 'You're everything to me. You've always been, even before this week. Marry me, and you can be my entire life.' No. Wasn't it, some unwritten code of action to have the last words be MARRY ME? He threw his hands up in the air from frustration.   
  
'I've got to have SOMETHING planned, or else I'll be sitting there, and I won't have anything to say, anything to go by. I'll just give her the ring, and all this stupidity will be over. But I've got to say something. What though? I love you, you're everything. My whole world revolves around yours. Please, marry me, and I'll love you forever.'  
  
He stopped, the door was in sight. 'She's in there. I've got to do this tonight.' He took in a shuddering breath, and knocked at the door. She didn't answer quickly, it was some female secret to keep the male waiting. [just because he was a guy, wasn't a reason for him to be totally unobservant.] But when she did answer, he could have sworn there was a goddess infront of him.  
  
"Albus," she whispered softly. For that one moment, he forgot to breathe. He stared at her full lips, then down her voluptuous figure. He'd never seen her wear something like that. It was...muggle? And blue...blue seemed to almost make her eyes look brighter than her green robes had. And her long, dark hair. It was down, the first time he'd seen it down while she would be in public eye. She looked angelic. He was lost, lost in heaven. He could feel his breathing speed up as he watch his angel inhale and exhale with a smile. "Are we ready, Albus?"  
  
He snapped back up, and came into focus again. "Um...y-y-es. You look...beautiful."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. Shall we leave then?"  
  
"Of course Min. Of course," he nodded. He reached out his hand.  
  
"Oh, wait," she walked back inside, and grabbed two boxes. "I can't forget your presents."  
  
A bolt of lightening shot through him. PRESENTS. She'd surely know that he had a very small present, she'd guess it within minutes! He only got her one thing, he didn't get anything to distract her. He felt the inevitable urge to kick himself for his stupidity. 'Well, let's see if a reasonable display of mistletoe pops up or something like that. I'm sure I can distract her with something as fundamental as mistletoe...let's hope.'  
  
"Well, shall we go then Miss Minnie?"  
  
She walked closer to him, the boxes on her right hand, and clasped his hand within hers. "Yes, let's go. Actually Albus, where ARE you taking me?" she looked at him, as if the thought had just crossed her mind.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Italian," he glanced at her. She had that wretched smile on her face again, as if she knew how absolutely nervous he was, and she was just out to make it worse. As he stared, she glanced back up at him.  
  
"What are we looking at?"  
  
He swallowed, "Min, can you read my mind?"  
  
"Not usually, why?"  
  
"Because...I fear I might get too obvious soon."  
  
"Obvious with what?"  
  
"My staring at the most beautiful person I've ever met."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The two of them walked hand in hand down the cold road. But it wasn't as cold as one would imagine, using the evidence that it was Christmas Eve in England. The wind did not blow, and the moon shown brightly, leaving glimmers of snow from the pale glow. It was indeed a, 'Silent Night'.   
  
Minerva tried not to make eye contact with Albus, he had been staring at her for a very long time; nearly twenty minutes. She smiled to herself, though she couldn't see what was just so intriguing about her that he must stare all the time, it was nice to feel like the center of attention. Besides, she hadn't gotten dressed up for anything.   
  
Albus was leading the way, she still had no clue as to where they were going. Not many shops were open now, actually, none of them were. A knot had been permanently placed in her stomach at the thought of him maybe slipping up. 'But Albus Dumbledore doesn't mess up! He's one of the most brilliant wizards of all time.' She knew he'd supposedly had many offers to work in the ministry, he'd had high enough scores on his exams, he'd be next in line for the Minister of Magic, she remember hearing once among the staff.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes," she amended, "you know where you're going, correct?"  
  
"Of course. Don't worry."  
  
She loooked up at him a few seconds. 'How can I not worry? We're wondering aimlessly down an empty street with no life whatsoever, even in the shops. All the bloody shops are closed. And it's cold out here...well,' she smiled, 'every part other than my hand.' She stared at his yet young face, 'He does look rather cute when he's frightened. Though not as cute as when we're alone in one of our bedrooms, but cute none the less.'  
  
She felt the urge for some sentiment. This was such a beautiful night, and they'd been walking for nearly half an hour. Besides, they were two people out on a snow covered street on Christmas Eve during a date, like that wasn't enough reason in itself to say or do something heartwarming.   
  
She stopped walking, and he walked a few steps, then looked back. "Min, what are you doing? We're almost there."  
  
"Come here," she whispered, "please?"  
  
She could see the grudging manner that he walked, while an apprehensive look was on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled, and walked closer to him. She pressed herself against him gently, her arms went to his shoulders. She felt his hands, too, to find her waist, and he smiled at her. "I just wanted some warmth from my favorite person. Is a kiss completely out of order?"  
  
"I thought I was nothing but a dirty old man.?" He pulled her closer, drawing little circles with his thumbs on her lower back. She could feel his warm breath on her.  
  
"You are. But you know what, I'm inlove with this dirty man. So I say you kiss me and make believe that we haven't been walking non-stop for half an hour for nothing."  
  
"I think we can arrange that."  
  
Within seconds, she felt his warm, hot mouth enveloping hers. His forceful tongue seemed to find her most sensitive spots, and she melted in his arms, feeling an indefinite sense of warmth surround her entire body. He sucked her lips gently after a few moments, releasing the force he'd shown seconds before, showing rather obviously that he didn't wish to end it so soon. But alas, it did, and they looked at one another with impish smiles.  
  
"This old man is in love with this beautiful woman," he whispered softly in her ear. And she looked up with a wide grin.   
  
"Shall we get out of this cold weather then? The sooner we get dinner over, the sooner St. Nick gets to come and bring me my present."  
  
"We wouldn't want him to get impatient, now would we?" He held her close, and kissed the side of her neck gently.  
  
"I think he already is," she whispered softly, and leaned up to kiss him again.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Finally Albus, I thought we'd be stuck out in that snow for another hour!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry it's such a long walk. Tell you what, on the way back...I'll carry you," he kissed her softly on the forehead.   
  
"You don't have to do that. That stop was enough to keep me going," she grinned.  
  
He nodded, and walked towards the front of the room, where the waiter would normally wait; but much like he knew, there wasn't going to be a waiter. All there would be, was the two of them. Needless to say, a candle-lit dinner would be perfect for what he'd been thinking over and over about doing. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten...'What I HOPE I can do.' His eyes loomed at her genial structure, and he felt his heart begin to beat one thousand times a minute.  
  
"Er, well Min, shall we go and take a seat."  
  
"Albus," she looked around the restaurant, "nobody is here."  
  
He reached out his hand, and clasped it tightly, "I know. There's not supposed to be."  
  
She looked at him apprehensively. He leaned close to her, while they were standing still, "The surprise isn't over yet Min. There's more."  
  
She blinked a few times, a smile crawling upon her lips. He took it as a note to move on, and pulled her slowly towards a table in the corner. There were candles already lit, and a couple strands of mistletoe that hung over the table. Her eyes widened as they sat down, she looked almost like a bug, her eyes were so big.  
  
"You like?"  
  
He pulled out a chair for her to sit in, and she moved slowly onto it. "Is this the surprise?" She sounded breathless, as if she'd run a whole mile without stopping.   
  
"For now I suppose."  
  
She looked at him with an inquisitive look. "You'll find out later. The surprise, I suppose comes along with the Christmas gifts."  
  
"H-How did you get this place all to yourself? I mean, there's no one here, you would think there were people on a night like this. Couples? Waiters even. Where is everyone?"  
  
"The restaurant is not open. A friend of mine owns this place, and I asked if I could use it to my advantage tonight. Naturally he agreed, and here we are, just the two of us alone on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Must you include the alone part of it?"  
  
"Yes. Because there is a number of mistletoe that is above our heads, and I was hoping you'd take the initiative to kiss me for it."  
  
She leaned in closer to him. "I suppose it'd be better to get this done before dinner, rather than after," she smiled.  
  
He nodded his head, and cupped her cheek gently. "Quite."  
  
************************************************  
  
"What's the name of the house elf that made this? It's wonderful," Minerva whispered as she stirred around her pasta.  
  
"Twinkles. She's one that visits me often. The cutest one I've seen yet, and that's saying something," he smiled. He felt his head begin to pound, the date was almost over, and he wasn't able to pop the question. 'Get going you git,' he thought quietly, 'you won't have another reasonable chance.' His hand fell towards his coat, where the box was. He swallowed.  
  
"You know, I've met several house elves that I thought were cute. They're usually sweet little darlings."  
  
'That's your cue Albus. She used the word sweet, something to go by, USE it!' "I um...well, speaking of sweets, don't you think it's about time to open these gifts?"  
  
"Are we getting anxious?" she smiled.  
  
"Perhaps a little," he looked down and whispered in an undertone, "You don't know the half of it."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. So shall we open then?"  
  
"I suppose. Why don't you open yours first, just because you're so anxious, then I'll open mine. I want to see the look on your face."  
  
He nodded. His breathing was quickening. He'd pushed himself into it, now it was time. She handed him his two packages, and he unwrapped them carefully. Naturally, as was guessable, she had given him sweets. The other one however...was that a de-pantsed snowman? A smile crept at the edges of his mouth, any other time, he'd be chuckling his brains out; now, he was just too horrified. He looked up at her, her smile had gone.  
  
"It's wonderful Min. Absolutely wonderful. I'll leave it in my office."  
  
She nodded, a serious look now on her face. She'd been expecting more of a response than that; he knew she obviously put at least a little bit of thought into this gift. "Can I get a hug?" he asked quietly.  
  
A trace of a smile appeared on her face, and she leaned in towards him. "Now, it's my turn, Min, to give you your present."  
  
She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'where is it.'  
  
'This is it Albus. Now or never.' He took in a deep, extra deep, breath, and reached inside his pocket. His heart began to pound in his ears, his breathing quicker than ever. "Minerva," he swallowed, "you're everything that I could ever want. You're beautiful, and brilliant, and the best person I've ever met," he pulled out the box, and opened it so the ring was in sight, "I was hoping, that you'd give me the honor of marrying you. Please, marry me." He let her have full view of the ring.  
  
Her face was red, you could even see it through the pale candlelight. She brought her hand to her mouth, and her eyes seemed to expand a full two inches. Her mouth opened and closed again and again. He waited, the anticipation welling up inside of him.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, and she nodded her head. A smile crossed her face, and Albus released the last rugged breath he'd have that night. He too, came to a smile. "Yes?"  
  
"Yes," she said more loudly this time.  
  
He took the box, and pulled the ring gently out of the box. She lent him her left hand, and he slid it on. 'Perfect fit,' he thought slowly, then looked up at her beautiful eyes. "I love you Min."  
  
She nodded, a single tear beginning to run down her face. "I love you too."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
incredibly fluffly, incredibly dorky, but most definately a happy chapter! I said i would make the chapters longer because I'm on break, well I did! and no, I think I still have at least 1 more chapter before it's finished, and I shall give u the insight on the sequel!   
  
Isabelle3()- Did I update soon enough? *~*~*   
  
PrincessWitch- Well, me updating is what makes this so much fun! fourteen/fifteen chapters in 5 weeks, not bad, aye? Thanx for the compliment, glad u love this story so much!  
  
chicken13()- Me thinks I shall keep on writing! if you're interested enough, sequels are coming!  
  
Jestana - Hooch punch him in the mouth, now there's a thought :-P Alas, I see Greg in the future, not the very near future, but there. The little plot secrets are all around these last few chapters...if you'll look! FYI, bantering is fun to write...it's my fave thing to do W/ these two! I look forward to ur own fic w/ the bantering!  
  
Palanfanaiel- Ahh, yes, the puzzle shall be solved! Glad you liked my humor, truly I am. Awww, I'm sorry. Hopefully the homework won't be too unbearable? :-)  
  
ps...to all you great reviewers, you only have 1 or 2 more chapters! pssst, this chapter is no exception!  
  
ps...happy christmas! 


	15. Christmas

Christmas  
  
Albus woke up, and stared at the room, then along his fiancé…that word came out so beautiful, fiancé. He smiled, and ran his hand along her soft skin. "Min, Min, wake up. It's Christmas."  
  
He watched as she batted her eyes open and stared quietly at him. "Well good morning to you too," she quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, g-o-o-d m-o-r-n-i-n-g M-i-n. It is C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s."  
  
"Really, I hadn't known. Did St. Nick come?"  
  
"You, Minerva," he pointed his finger teasingly at her nose, "are a wicked witch."  
  
"Wicked I may be, but it's so much fun to be that way."  
  
"As I've noticed," he dragged a finger along her jaw line, then slowly down the tip of her chest. "So did you REALLY say that you'd marry me last night?"  
  
"Yes," she propped herself up by the elbows, "and I meant it too," and she gave him that all famous, 'cutesy smile.'  
  
"You know, when you look like that Min, you come off as being all normal and sweet, when all you really are is this wicked, short witch."  
  
"Must we inquire about my shortness, mind you, it's only in comparison to you that I am short."  
  
"Yes, we must. But I'll give you an option if it's that important to you."  
  
"I'm listening," she prompted.  
  
"I'll stop calling you short, if and when you let me announce to the school that we are engaged."  
  
"Albus," she glared, "do you have any idea what sort of things the students are going to think. It's bad enough that one already knows what's going on; I don't think it would be wise for the entire school to know. Besides, what about the trial? What if James decides it's alright to tell everyone, since we told them ourselves? What if the whole school finds out about the fight?"  
  
"Shhhhh…I think it's better if they knew. That way, there wouldn't be a whole bunch of speculation and things going around, once they see us walking down corridors holding hands, or me coming to visit you during lunch, or your breaks. They'll figure it out whether or not we tell them, and I for one, think it is best to tell now."  
  
"Albus, I'm not saying that you don't make sense…but honestly!"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
She swallowed, "Yes."  
  
"Then let me do this one thing and I swear I'll never do something like this again."  
  
"Albus," she turned her head ever so slightly, "must we tell?"  
  
"I don't suppose we can get away with it for long Min. They'd find out; everyone would find out. It's better to do this on our own accord, rather than letting them make judgments, don't you think?"  
  
"Fine," she whispered, "but must you do it today?"  
  
"I think it may be best."  
  
She nodded her head. "If you ruin my life by telling, I swear I'll ruin yours."  
  
He leaned in closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
**************************************  
  
The two of them walked hand in hand down the Great Hall. Albus, naturally glowed with happiness, while Minerva…well, Minerva looked worried to say the least. They did get several odd stares from the students. After all, it wasn't everyday your Transfiguration Professor, and Headmaster walked hand in hand to breakfast together.  
  
Albus pulled out Minerva's chair, and she sat in it gracefully. Once the students had quit staring, they both turned for some civil conversation, both to each other and the teachers seated on the other side of each of them. Neither one of them spoke about the engagement, merely that the two of them had spent Christmas Eve with one another, and that they were looking forward to the parties that were bound to take place during the New Year.  
  
The breakfast time was nearly over, before Albus glanced at Minerva. She looked scared. He leaned in closer to her, and whispered softly in her ear, "It'll be alright. The students will accept our relationship, and it'll all work out just fine. Don't fret."  
  
She nodded her head slowly, and she tapped her glass with her knife. All heads turned towards the staff table, and Albus stood up. "Well, I suppose everyone had a nice Christmas Eve?" Nods erupted from the crowd, he decided to press on. "And of course, today is Christmas Day! Happy Christmas to all of you. I suppose the parties were just as outrageous as ever?" he chuckled. "Well, I have some rather important news to share with you students. I have been engaged," he looked down at Minerva, and grabbed her hand.  
  
The students. Some looked shocked, some looked horrified, some looked happy, others, not so happy. A quiet applaud surrounded the room.  
  
He raised his hands quickly to silence what little bit of noise was in the room, "To your transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall."  
  
The room went completely silent. COMPLETELY. Until finally, a rather bold sixth year stood up from his chair, and clapped his hands loudly. The entire room filled with applause, as loud as the thunder. Some students began to whistle, and shout out, "I KNEW IT!"  
  
Albus looked next to him at Minerva. She was glowing, absolutely glowing. "Was it as bad as you thought?"  
  
"No," she grinned, "it was completely worse."  
  
"Worse?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look at Sirius and James," she pointed towards the end of the Gryffindor house table.  
  
GO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!! WE KNEW YOU'D FINALLY GET THE GUTS UP!  
  
Albus looked away from them, and back to Minerva. "Me thinks they all knew before we did."  
  
"Maybe. So are you going to kiss me or what?"  
  
"I don't know. After all, there are SOOO many people watching," he draped a hand over his head, attempting his own 'damsel in distress' act.  
  
"Just shut up and do it."  
  
He faced her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't need telling twice."  
  
************************************  
  
Later that day, Minerva and Albus walked slowly down the hall. James was waiting outside Albus's office. Minerva looked at Albus, then to James. "Is there something you need Mr. Potter?"  
  
He looked at Minerva and Albus. "I wanted to say congratulations. And…I well, I didn't EXACTLY tell, but Sirius kind of…figured it out."  
  
Minerva and Albus looked at each other, then back at James. Albus was the one to speak. "You've done the right thing, I believe in telling us, but I suppose it'd be all over the 'Daily Prophet' once news of the trial comes. I'm sure you know this anyhow, but your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is gone to St. Mungo's. Once he's recovered, there will be a trial, and it won't be any big secret, I'm sure as to what has happened. I admire your honestly James…and Professor McGonagall and I have decided, that you'll be at the top of the invite list for the wedding, that is, if you, perhaps Sirius, wish to come. You kept the secret as long as you needed to. Thank you."  
  
"You want ME to come to YOUR wedding?"  
  
"Are you not aware of how important you keeping that secret was, James?" Minerva inquired. "That could have very well been the end for Professor Talaris and I."  
  
"Professor? I'm not trying to pry in or anything, but I never really knew what was happening. How did the two of you get together?"  
  
Again, the two exchanged glances. "It's rather complicated. But to put it simply, your DADA teacher had been rather insistent on he and I being an item; where as I hadn't, and I confided into Professor Dumbledore. When he saw what was going on, he immediately understood. After that, he and your teacher got into a fight…and that would explain why he's in the hospital. Once I had heard, I went to Professor Dumbledore, and we made our own little reconciliation. The result was a permanent relationship."  
  
"What about Professor Talaris?"  
  
"He's not going to be around any longer. We'll get a new replacement by the start of the term."  
  
James nodded, and turned. "Happy Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas," the two of them replied in unison.  
  
The two of them watched James walk away. "Well I suppose, Albus, there was no reason to wait until the start of term, he seemed to be interested enough himself to come and ask."  
  
"Somehow, I knew he was a smart person." He winked.  
  
"Oh get over yourself, and let's go upstairs. I think we need to settle something."  
  
"Which would be what?"  
  
"Your hair. We need to dye it green, it's only right. We dyed your hair purple a few weeks ago, now it's green in order to celebrate the holidays," she smiled, and pulled his hand as she muttered the password. "Chocolate Covered Cherry."  
  
They both stepped upon the moving staircase, and looked at one another. "Only if we're coloring your hair red!"  
  
"It was a rhetorical statement dear. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
FINITE! good? bad? pumped up for a sequel? :-)  
  
chicken13- thanx for reading! Hope to hear from u in a few weeks!  
  
Princesswitch- Are we a little hyper? :-D The updates for the sequel probably won't be AS OFTEN...cause I won't be on a deadline, but they ought to be quicker. Also...me thinks it is just ps#2, lol. Naw, there is no such thing as a dumb joke...maybe a um, well, NEVERMIND. happy christmas back!  
  
Isabelle3()- Hope to see u review again! I'll be reading ur stuff too! Speediness is a good thing...but sometimes, it makes me not think straight, u know?  
  
Jestana- I enjoy reading your comments...and I enjoy giving you ideas, cause u sure give me some! lol. hope to see u next story!  
  
okeeday people, happy holidays, happy new year, and above all, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! hehe. love yah lots peoples! [kissy face] 


End file.
